Tainted
by Kitten-Chaos
Summary: Hot breath fanned out on the tan expanse of his neck, the small puffs of air somehow rhythmic. Teeth met skin as the other grinned just slightly against the junction of his neckline. Lips tasted the salty tang of sweat…Perfect. "Do you have any idea what it is you're doing Sora?" the other whispered with a husky tone. "Any idea of just what it is you're implying?" Highschool AU!
1. Desire

**Hey guys, I've written another story idea haha, and I decided to try and write in this kind of genre/feel. It's kind of awkward for me though since this is the first time I've ever written something like this, so I hope it's not too bad! Please read/review to tell me what you think! Should I continue with it? :s**

-Wendy

* * *

"Do you have any idea what it is you're doing Sora?" the other whispered with a husky tone. "Any idea of just _what _it is you're implying? 'Cause once you agree there's nothing you can do…"

Yes, _yes _Sora knew. All he wanted was to know just a little bit about the other, and yet this is the outcome of it all. He wanted the others lips to descend upon his own and kiss him senseless, make him crave for more. Wanted to feel his soft, chapped lips pressed firmly against his. Why did he feel this way? What was it about him? Did he not love Kairi? Was she not the one he had pinned for, for so many years? Countless months of waiting to just be noticed, _acknowledged _by her in that way, like he'd wished for.

That had to be it, hadn't it? He froze. Kairi was the one he desired to be with the most, the beautiful red headed girl he had fallen for; the one with the stunning, bright smile and deep blue eyes.

Letting his eyes roam over the boy before him though Sora thought maybe he had been wrong all along. He had thought of kissing Kairi many a time with the roles reversed. It was all different now. All he could think about was the older teen looming over his form right at this moment. Sora blushed faintly. He liked the fact that _he_ was the one being kissed, that _he_ was the one who was being pressed against the lockers right now. _It felt nice._ So good, and he didn't even know why. All he knew was that he couldn't stop staring at the older teen. Who gazed back at him like Sora was the helpless prey and him the predator. It sent chills down his spine. The look was so intense, so powerful that it almost made the younger weak at the knees. He was so captivating.

Soft, silky strands of silver hair that reached slender shoulders; a long fringe that concealed the eyes that bore into Sora's own, the powerful stare making him breathless. Strong, firm arms trapped him there, encaging him in warmth. Those arms were rippling with untellable strength, Sora could tell. The boy pulled back and sharp jade eyes were focused solely on him, making Sora nervous. They glinted at him mischievously.

"What's the matter, Sora?" He murmured, "Cat got your tongue?" Sora quivered.

"No," he stammered, "w-why would you think something like that?" Teeth glimmered back at him in a smirk.

"Well, you haven't said a word, and you haven't pulled away. Are you positive you want me to…?" Lips gently bit into the supple skin of his neck. "Kiss you? I can see it, you know. The battle you're having with yourself right now, you're not quite sure you want this; right?" He stopped his ministrations making Sora's breath hitch. "Your feelings for Kairi are the reasons aren't they Sora? You don't think this is right; you still like Kairi don't you? Yet I can see it Sora." His mouth moved towards his ear. "You _want _this. You _want _me to kiss you. You aren't even thinking of her right now are you?"

The smaller teen's eyes grew wider in size. How? How did he know? Was he really that transparent? There was no way. He wouldn't let him win so easily.

"How could you possibly tell? Prove it to me." He whispered back. A quiet little chuckle met his request.

"Do you _really _want me to do that Sora? 'Cause you know I'll just kiss you right here and now in this hallway." Sora closed his eyes, breathing in.

"Prove it to me." The boy repeated. So the lips on neck returned, and it made all rational thoughts leave his brain for one split second. He wouldn't allow himself to be kissed so easily, despite how much he knew he wanted it too happen. "I won't let you have your way so quickly _Riku_, that's not how I work." The boy had no idea how he had managed to say all that with such confidence without his voice trembling pathetically.

"Hmm? Is that so, huh?" Teeth bit into his flesh, and a warm tongue travelled its way over the bite mark soothing it just slightly. "You want me to work for it?" Said boy was in a trance as Riku continued with attention on his poor, defenceless neck making the brunette sigh as the pleasant feeling travelled through him.

"I guess you could put it that way…" He said, grinning back at him.

"Well, I guess there's no way I can refuse is there? I'm sorry Sora, when it comes to you…I don't think I can play fair."

"What?" that was the only thing he could utter before his entire brain short circuited. Riku had swooped in for the kill, pressing his lips to Sora's own, finally, _finally _giving Sora what he had wanted. He was a fool. There was no way he would have been able to fight Riku off; he had been a complete goner from the beginning.

He had been right, those lips were just as he had imagined, soft and chapped against his own. He couldn't get enough. He didn't want this. He didn't, he liked Kairi. Yet still, he wasn't pulling away, he wasn't saying no, just as Riku had said. Sora gave in, completely, just for now. It could only _be _just for now. There was no way Riku actually wanted him. He was a flirt, always had been. A bad boy, Sora supposed. Yet he could be kind at times too. The two of them best friends since preschool. The two of them friends because…Well, because of Kairi. It was always Kairi. Kairi, Kairi, _Kairi. _He was at it again.

He was so damn confused, and Riku was only making it harder. The teenager tried to push against the others chest, make him stop; make him pause for just a moment. That's all he wanted from him. Just for a second.

Yet, he didn't.

Sora found him self relenting to Riku's touch, pushing himself even _closer_ to the others warmth. Wrapping his arms around the taller teen's neck, and pressing the pads of his fingers against the back, Sora felt the soft strands of silver hair right at the nape playing with them gently. Riku hummed in appreciation of his touch. He fumbled slightly, the blush appearing back on his tan cheeks once more, the heat spreading on his face creating a pink hue.

_Idiot, look at what you're doing! _He thought to himself. He tried to fight back at Riku, pressing his own lips harder. He felt a tongue snake out against his lips, the moist muscle asking for entrance. The feel of it made Sora gasp in surprise, and Riku used it to his advantage, invading the cavern, using the time to explore each and every crevice in Sora's mouth. He tasted sweet, the other realised, like lollies or sea salt ice-cream, making the silver haired teen smile. Just like the thought he would.

Mint, that's what Sora could taste, and cinnamon. It was a weird combination he thought. It was Riku's none the less, and Sora craved it. He felt as if the other was swallowing him whole. Making him weak; he was stuck there, his back pressed almost painfully against the lockers, and Sora finally realised his predicament. He was still at school; in the _hall_, where students would be able to see them. The mere thought made Sora's stomach churn with butterflies. He had to say something. The need for air became more insistent and so he detached himself from Riku's mouth.

"- Ri, "he gasped. "We – we're still, at school." The other paused once more, the sharp jade eyes were hooded, and the look in them made Sora almost whimper.

"So?" he replied simply. What did he mean _so_?

"People, they'll – they'll see us!" Sora cried in response. Was he insane?

"I don't care." He murmured, attaching his lips once again. He spoke against them for a second, his low tone making Sora let out a low moan. "Part of me thinks _you _don't particularly care, do you Sora?" "You're only saying that because we are where everybody can see us. See what we're doing." He chuckled, "You're still as shy as ever, huh? Idiot." He said affectionately. "Maybe we should give them something to look at if anyone comes past?" A naughty smirk slithered its way onto the silver teen's lips.

"Ah – "Sora tired to respond, but the others arms which had trapped him between the lockers, slowly descended their way down his arms, warm palms sliding down the tan skin. His fingers touch was feathery soft, and continued down before resting on his hips; drawing little circles with his thumbs. His touch seemed to almost burn the younger, and the kiss was passionate, teeth clashed and tongues battled. Riku was gentle despite, and it was beginning to be too much for the poor teen. It was too intoxicating. His legs had turned to jello and he was thankful the other was there, keeping him propped up against the cool metal.

"See, I knew it, Sor." Riku muttered with his voice slightly laboured and breathless. "You really _do _want this." A hand moved from his hip up towards his hair, tangling slender, pale fingers in the spiky brunette strands. Sora mewled softly out of pleasure, letting the sound pass through his lips at the feeling and leaning into the touch. "Heh," Riku chuckled. "See?"

"Ri, shut up." The brunette hissed back. Why was he always right when it came to him? His face was flushed. He couldn't believe this was happening right now. Thoughts swirled around in his brain making him a jumbled mess, but _shit _Riku's hands on his hips felt good. The older pushed him back against the lockers once again, and Sora saw this opportunity to hoist his legs up around his middle, hooking his legs around his waist. The other paused, his jade eyes filled with shock.

"Sora?" he questioned, "what are you doing?"

"Ignoring you." He told him.

He was going to make him suffer now, just as the other had been doing to him all this time. He didn't exactly know what possessed him to do so, but frankly, like Riku had said, he really didn't care. His hands rested on Riku's shoulders, as he kissed him, fully allowing him self to let go, and enjoy the feeling of the teen's mouth on his.

His sky blue eyes were darkened slightly, and they eyed the pale skin or Riku's own neck. He could smell the slight hint of deodorant on his neck line, and it smelled really, _really _good to Sora in his current state of mind. He wanted to bite Riku's neck, wanted to make him feel what he had felt minutes before. Smirking cheekily at the surprised older male, Sora struck. Lips bit, sucked, and a tongue gently played with the abused skin. Sora relished in the sound of Riku's surprised gasp. He felt the hand on his hip tighten at the contact, and the hand in his hair pull slightly in retaliation. A growl made it self known at the back of Riku's throat.

Well crap.

He was too far gone; the sound sent trails of fire through his veins and caused the butterflies to explode. Hearing Riku and knowing _he _was too blame for such a noise, it made tendrils of slight desire run through his body. His stomach felt tight, and he felt slightly sick, with such feelings rushing through him at such a rate. Sora didn't stop. His mouth pressed open mouthed kisses down the expanse of his neck and gently bit down hard right near Riku's collar bone.

"Fu – Ah, Sora _shit!_"

There it was again. It was like he was in a daze, like his real self had disappeared and another look alike was in his place. _What are you doing? _His brain yelled at him over and over, telling him he was going too far with it all. What had happened to the real him, where did he go? It was like he was in another body, and someone else was pulling the strings. He had never felt like this before in his life. Never dreamed he would be doing such a thing with Riku.

Riku…his best friend, the flirt, prince of the entire school…was allowing him to kiss his neck, and was moaning at the feel of his fingers against his nape. Little innocent Sora was the reason for it all.

It just didn't make sense.

"So, Ri – did I surprise you?" Whispered the younger teenager who was gently pulling the skin of his earlobe into his mouth and nibbling on it just slightly as he spoke. Riku's breathing caught at the low mumbled words.

"H-hell…Yes you did, Sora." He told him, but his eyes were lit up teasingly. "Not that I mind, of course." The words were vibrating against Sora's neck as Riku spoke. His slender fingers massaged the skin of Sora's shoulders at the same moment, and a sigh of bliss escaped the brunette. They travelled down his chest, fingers playing with the buttons on Sora's uniform.

"Oi, - Oi Riku, what are you –? "

"I'm just paying you back, Sora. That's all." Hands snuck under the piece of clothing, going to rest on Sora's stomach, tickling him. Just like before, the touch burned, making Sora loose the feeling of anything again anything but the desire to push against him, wanting more.

Riku could feel the jut of Sora's ribs as his fingers mapped out the feel of his stomach as he continued to kiss the other relentlessly. Both their tongues were moving together in a sort of dance. His hands soaked in the feel of Sora pressing against him, his head falling into the space of his neck as his breaths became harsh. He was dangerously close to Riku, the duo almost chest to chest, and Riku was becoming almost painfully aware of it now in a certain place.

"Ri," whimpered the other quietly into his neck. "Crap, stop teasing me."

"Hell Sor," he hissed back, "don't say it that way, you're driving me insane!" Blue eyes the dark colour of storm glared back at him.

"Don't start Riku, this is your fault! " The smaller boy exclaimed whilst blushing heavily. Suddenly he heard the echoing of footsteps and everything froze as Sora caught sight of movement down the hall.

_Crap._

Riku caught his eye and quickly pulled away, but not before whispering in his ear, like he had done so many times today.

"You know Sora, it's going to be _very _difficult for me to stay away now…" His eyes glimmered. "I hope it won't be a problem." With that said the silver haired teen sauntered off down the hall calling, "See you later!" and turning the corner, and Sora just watched with wide eyes.

What the hell did he just get himself into?


	2. Unease

**A/N  
Hey guys! I wrote another chapter, I hope everyone seems in character. Updates may be a little slow due to school but I should hopefully be able to get chapter 3 done for those who want it. Please read and review to tell me what you think! By the way, are these chapters too short? :s I wasn't quite sure...**

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

With a racing heart and shaking fingers Sora quickly pushed him self off the lockers and fixed his rumpled shirt and hair. He was done for, they had to have been caught, and they _must_ have. He could practically see the persons face now, their wide unbelieving eyes, the shell-shocked expression, everything. Closing his own eyes Sora waited for the onslaught of questions as he stood awkwardly in the hall. This was it –

"Sora?" a chipper voice called out, "Is this really where you've been this entire time? I just saw Riku as well! He told me you might be here! We're you guys talking just now?"

_Selphie?_

"…Selphie?" He asked voice slightly cracked with surprise. The other jogged over with a confused look.

"Yeah, who else do you think it would have been, silly?" she laughed. "Tidus and Kairi asked me to go look for the two of you, since it's almost lunch time and we didn't see you both on the way over."

_Kairi_…The mere thought of what he had done moments before caused the poor boy to feel light headed.

"So…" she grinned "What were you guys doing? You look like a like a wreck, by the way. You guys aren't fighting right?" the small brunette girl paused. "No, no, that can't be right, Riku just walked past and he had the smuggest grin I have ever seen on his face!"

Sora's eyes narrowed slightly. What? How could he be so unaffected! That Riku damn it. He was so calm and collected about everything. Opening his mouth to respond Sora paused for a second thinking of his answer. What would he tell her? Oh you see Selphie, what _really _happened was Riku cornered me right in this very hallway and kissed me senseless against the very locker you're leaning against? You know what though? I enjoyed it! I let him, I let him kiss me, and now I can't get the feeling of his lips out of my brain!

Hah, right; as if that was ever going to happen.

"We were…Um, talking about blitzball!" He told her. The other girl looked at him with suspicious eyes.

"Blitzball, Sora?" The teen nodded with his trademark grin.

"Yeah, we were just talking about the game we had a few weeks ago; thinks he can beat me in the next one!" Sora laughed nervously.

Well…Okay," she replied unconvinced "Come on. Lunch is just about to start soon! Let's go!"

So Sora allowed the smaller girl to pull him down the hall and towards the bustling cafeteria, stumbling on his way. He prayed to everything and anything out there the hickey Riku had given him wasn't as dark as he feared. The boy payed no attention to the blurring colours that rushed by him on their way until Selphie stopped at the big double doors, threw them open and rushed over to their rather large group of friends.

"Guys, I found him!" and then her eyes caught no sight of a certain silver haired sophomore. "Where's Riku? I saw him right before Sora. Where'd he go?" Wakka grinned as he tucked into the sandwich he was currently holding.

"Bathroom, he'll be back soon, ya?" Hearing those words Sora felt himself sigh with intense relief as he slid into his usual spot next to Roxas with a smile. The blonde boy looked him over, brow furrowed.

"Sora?" he asked, "Are you alright?" Kairi who was sitting across from the brunette leaned over.

"Yeah Sora," she cast him a worried glance. "You don't look very comfortable right now."_ Damn, damn, damn! He thought. Riku's going to be back soon and he's going to sit next to me like he always does and I don't know what to do anymore!_ So he did the only thing he could do in this situation. He lied.

"I'm fine guys, just tired." Flashing his usual grin Sora snatched up one of Roxas' fries and tried to remain indifferent. The blonde sent him another look before an annoyed expression crossed his normally laid back features. That could only mean one thing. Axel.

"Hey guys," he smirked eyes playful, "_Roxas._" The red-head plopped himself calmly into his normal seat throwing an arm casually around the smaller agitated blonde. Blue eyes glared at him attempting to throw said arm off their shoulder grumbling with aggravation.

"Piss off Axel." He growled. The sophomore pouted at him and a finger trailed down from his eye to the bottom of his cheek to resemble a tear.

"Aw, Roxy, that hurts," he leaned down and nuzzled his head into the boys neck. "Don't you love me?" A blush travelled over the other boys face, but his answer was firm.

"_No_." Axel chuckled warmly at his answer.

"Always so kind; aren't you, baby?" His grin was dangerous.

"Stop calling me that!" the other cried indignant.

"Nah, I quite like watching you squirm." the other murmured softly into his ear. The group of friends laughed watching their display.

"Guys; come on." Snickered Tidus eyes sparkling with mirth, Hayner smirked.

"Yeah you two, keep the PDA too a minimum please, _some _of us are trying to eat here." Pence laughed happily while Olette giggled.

"You aren't even dating, when are the two of you just going to admit it?" she questioned. Axel lifted his head from its resting place on Roxas' shoulder, sending the table a wink.

"Don't worry, I plan on doing it _very _soon." His green eyes glimmered softly, teasing. "Rox won't be able to resist me, I know it." His declaration was met with an indignant squawk, and the group laughed loudly before going back to their normal activities.

Sora watched the play go on for a while longer amusedly. However his thoughts were else where. The announcement Axel had made just moments ago made his thoughts travel back to the lockers, to the murmured promise Riku had made to _him_ out in the deserted hall…The feeling of his hot breath on his neck and the deep jade irises that watched as he held him captive against the metal. The way his fingers had a tight hold on his wrists and eyes so intense Sora wouldn't dare look away. The thoughts plagued him. Made him think of nothing else, it was like a never ending cycle.

His eyes cast over Kairi and he watched as she laughed happily with the ever quiet Namine, her bright eyes lit up with humour. She was so beautiful to him; so pure. He wanted the feelings he harboured for her for so long to return full force like they always did when he saw her like this. At least he thought they did. But soon she morphed into a more striking face, the jaw more strong, and the eyes more sharp, and the shoulders more broad. Her lovely deep red hair turned out to be more silver in colour, and soon Riku was gazing back at him.

_Riku, stop it. Stop it, stop it! You're not even here. _

A groan escaped him and his head hit the table. He had given up. Axel cast him a worried glance like the others had done over his shoulder momentarily giving Roxas a moment to breathe from all the bickering.

"You right, kid?"

"Hmm…" muttered the teenager from within the fold of his arms where he had rested his head on top of the table.

"Well, here comes Riku," the older teen told him. "Maybe he can cheer you up?" The poor boys head snapped up at the mention of the sophomore. Maybe he had spoken too soon. His eyes caught sight of the tall, good looking teenager as he casually made his way over to the group, a soft smile on his lips. Sora went too look away, but Riku was much too quick. He had seen him. Things were really looking up for him today weren't they? Riku looked back at him, his stare unwavering. Sora watched as he came closer and his breath sped up. His eyes were on his neck again. Sora could feel it. He eyed the mark on the boys' neck, and Riku smirked. He was proud of it, Sora realised with a jolt. Proud of it! He hoped that Riku was the only one who could see the dark, abused, small patch of skin. You could only notice it if you were looking hard enough anyway.

The brunette cautiously watched as Riku climbed over the seat and settled himself next to his seat, the air around him indifferent. There it was again. That calm aura that forever seemed to surround him. It annoyed the younger; he wished he was more like Riku. More controlled, he was a jittering mess now, the teenager realised with a frown. It had only happened today! It shouldn't be affecting him this much. How did Riku do it? The question just kept coming.

"Sora," called out the soft voice of said villain. Well, in Sora's current thoughts, he was. "Sora," The call was a fraction louder, but he was too caught up in his own world Riku wasn't heard. "Hey…" this time a warm hand touched his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

Was he okay? Was he _okay? Of course he wasn't okay! _

"Just dandy, Ri." He said with another faked smile. He was hyper aware of the hand that would not move from its spot. Turning his eyes away from Riku's face, Sora eyed the pale hand wearily. Riku saw his eyes move, and he smirked that stupid arrogant smirk Sora was beginning to loathe. It tightened it hold just slightly, and no. No, no, _no _Riku was leaning towards his ear again. Was he ever going to stop?

"Sora," the voice mumbled low in his ear. "Stop looking so apprehensive, you'll make the others ask questions…You don't want them to know, do you?"

"O-of course not Riku." He stammered back, voice just as low.

"Well, calm down then idiot." He said with a small laugh. "It's not like, you know. I'm going to do anything anymore right?" His eyes were warm when they looked at him. Once again Sora couldn't help but blush at the look. He was turning into a girl, he thought with a small groan of frustration.

"Why, Riku. Why did you do it?" Asked the younger junior, he had to know. Why would Riku kiss him, his best friend? There were tons of others to do this sort of thing with; so many other girls and guys too he thought that would much rather kiss him. That were much better looking then him in the boys opinion, so…Why him?

"That's because it's you, Sora." He said. "It's always been you." What was that supposed to mean? He opened his mouth to respond to Riku's confession, but the silver haired male had turned away and was talking animatedly to Hayner about something but Sora wasn't really paying attention. Thoughts swirled thorough his brain like a tornado, and his stomach felt like it curled into itself. His voice had been so soft, almost afraid when he had spoken. However, Sora had heard his every word.

"Riku…" He started. The boy glanced at him momentarily but didn't say a word, his arms only moving to around his waist, and squeezing gently. Sora took it as a sign to leave it be. The rest of lunch time went by agonizingly slow, and Sora wanted more than anything for today to be over. Letting out a sigh Sora rested his head on his hands once more. He was beginning to get a headache.

* * *

Lunch was coming to a close and Sora could not be anymore thankful than the he currently was at this moment. He was tired and confused and he wanted to go home. He vaguely felt Riku's hands gently tickling him out of his stupor and causing him to flinch out of the others touch.

"Sora," he said. "Come on, lunch is over. You have to go to class." His eyes darkened, "Or am I really affecting you that much?" his fingers gently massaged the smaller teenagers neck. "That mark is _really_ nice by the way." He murmured with a proud little grin. "It makes me want to do all over again, you know that?" Sora's eyes grew wide once more as Riku's face came mere inches from his own, and shivered slightly as Riku blew gently against his ear.

"Wh-what?" He squeaked.

"Don't worry, Sora." He assured with a grin. "I'll see you on the weekend, okay?" and with that, just like this morning, Riku sauntered off.

"Y-yeah, sure…"

* * *

"So," Roxas began, as he slid into his seat beside Sora during math class. "I know you lied." He said bluntly. Sora sent him a lost look, causing the blonde to sigh. "I can see the hickey on your neck, Sor. You and Riku did more than talk in the hall huh?" Axel, who was also in their class, much too poor Roxas' chagrin, leaned over the desks to add in his two cents.

"Hah yeah Sora, I didn't know you had it in you!" he grinned, his eyes glinting with mischief. "By the way, that is one _hell _of hickey you got there, buddy." But he calmed down just a bit. "Don't worry though; no one would be able to notice it unless they're really looking at you. It's going to be a pain in the ass for you tomorrow though."

Roxas little a sigh escape, of _course _Axel would tell the poor guy that, the idiot was such a pervert. He decided to ignore him for the time being as he looked to his left towards Sora, who was busy scribbling notes and equations into his notebook. Elbowing the boy in the side just slightly, and proceeded to write a message to the other boy.

_'So…Care to elaborate?' _he questioned. Sora peered down at the note for a second or two before letting out a sigh of his own…

"Well, you see Rox…"

* * *

After the explanation, - not in great detail of course, both Roxas and Axel sat flabbergasted in their seats.

"If that's what happened…What's going to go down this weekend?" whispered the red-head with disbelieving eyes. The group were all supposed to go to the beach, and hangout like usual, and Sora had been looking forward too it. Now though, thinking of that intense gaze and the desire that passed through him Sora felt himself become light headed. The thought of Riku seeing him there, _the thought of them being alone…_

He really didn't want to find out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading my lovelies! ;) **

**Reviews are loved!**


	3. Jealousy

**Hey guys! I'm back, did you miss me? Hahah. I've written another chapter early just for you guys, even though I should being doing math homework right now, but screw that. This has been bugging me for three days now, wanting to be published. I hope the scene between our favourite boys wasn't as rushed as I believe it to be... Also, do you guys think the pace is too fast? :s I'm so paranoid about my writing, gomen.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but the plot.**

Please read and review to tell me what you think! Let the alone time getaway activities begin ;)

A large yawn escaped Sora as he awoke to the insistent, continuous beep of his alarm clock. With an incoherent grumble of displeasure, the boy attempted to potentially smother himself with a pillow and burrow back under the warm covers of his bed, intent on never reappearing again for the outside world to see. It was much too early for any of this. He didn't want to _do _anything now, let alone go and visit his friends. Especially Riku, there was no way he could face him. Everything was so abrupt when it came to the silver haired teen, and it was starting to scare him.

Now, don't think otherwise. He was normally all for the fast and exciting. For the rush that would travel through him at the very thought of doing something spontaneous. It was Sora through and through. However now that mixed feelings plus Riku has been thrown into the mix, Sora was on an entirely different rollercoaster. There was something about the other teenager when it was just the two of them alone. Sora couldn't explain it. When it was just the two of them yesterday, something had changed for Sora when he had seen those eyes looking straight through him, almost like they could tell just what he was really thinking. He was so awkward when it came to relationships with others that could be thought of more then friendship. That's what scared him. He was caught under the other teenagers spell.

It was quite worrisome to poor Sora now. He had been thinking about everything too much, taking it into account with too much detail. It was making his head hurt again. A sigh escaped him. Riku had been doing this too him a lot as of yesterday. Sora had barely been able to sleep as it was!

Letting a pout rest on his features, he stumbled blindly towards the direction of the bathroom fully intent on washing away the feeling of anxiousness. The dark tendrils were slowly creeping their way into his thoughts and curling around his heart and settling there unwanted who knows how long.

Sora didn't like it.

There was no way his heart could betray him like this! These feelings for Riku simply had to be those of straightforward attraction. That's all it _would _be. Nodding his head to firmly accept these thoughts the boy swiftly rid himself of his clothes and stepped into warm spray of the shower.

* * *

A very casually dressed Tidus bounded up the stairs to Sora's home a few hours later and knocked on his front door. A wide, energetic grin was on his lips with Wakka and Kairi by his side. It was finally the weekend, and he intended to enjoy it as much as he could before school rounded the corner on Monday once more. Homework or not, this was the day everyone could relax. It had become a sort of tradition for the group of best friends, and they had no intention on breaking it anytime soon.

"Tidus," a chuckling Wakka reprimanded him with a soft punch to his arm. "Sora will be down soon, so settle down, yeah?" A smiling Kairi nodded.

"Wakka's right Ti, it looks like your face is about to split in half." Said blonde turned to his two companions with a playful glare. Could they really blame him? It was the weekend! It was sweet bliss. There were no nagging teachers to be seen, no bothersome assignments that had to be completed in class; absolutely nothing. Turning back around and deciding to ignore the two, the smile on his face only widened as he noticed the door opening and Sora's mother peeking her head through with her warm eyes and kind face.

"Hi, is Sora ready M – "Kairi began to ask, but was cut off by the cheerful voice atop the staircase.

"Coming, guys!" The clumsy brunette ran down the stairs at what seemed to be the speed of light and kissing his laughing mother on the cheek before almost tumbling out the door in his haste.

"Let's go, the beach awaits us!" and so Sora bounded off down the road, a yelling Wakka and Tidus hot on his tail, with an exasperated Kairi trailing behind the trio.

It was a relatively hot day, but would you expect anything less on Destiny Islands? Sora had dressed himself similarly to Tidus and Wakka, with blue board shorts, white singlet, sandals adorning his feet, and his tell tale crown necklace dangling around his neck.

He was ready to just forget about everything today, and have fun with his closest friends…If only that's what would happen.

* * *

Riku spotted the four friends making their way down to the sand, and watched with fond eyes as Sora ran ahead of the group and towards the welcomed shade of trees that shield beach goers from the harsh rays of sunlight. He was so _happy_. The older teen gazed at the younger protectively from his perch under the palm tree.

He, much like Sora had not managed to let sleep take hold of him the night before. His brain was in constant over drive. The kiss was on replay over and over and over. Sora's question was echoing in his brain all the while. Why indeed? He had let himself get ahead. The drive to kiss him had been too strong. The need to actually have the younger in his arms was too desirable. Looking at the other now, Riku knew he had been right; though he hoped that he hadn't truly frightened the other away completely. A frown touched his lips as he thought back. Sora would hardly look at his face yesterday, let alone his eyes. It kind of hurt. No, it _did _hurt; _a lot. _

Shaking the doubt from his mind the tall teenaged boy walked over to the group that was slowly assembling not too far from his current spot. Riku collapsed on top of Namine and Hayner, and let a contented sigh escape. He pointedly ignored the gasp of surprise and shout of anger that his antics had caused.

"You two are surprisingly comfortable," a cheeky grin was thrown their way. "Maybe I should set my towel up here for today?"

"No way in hell idiot." Hayner snapped pushing the taller off of his lap.

"You're no fun, Hayner; seriously." Namine sent a smile Riku's way as he clambered off of the duo. He watched once again as Tidus skittered to a stop in front of them, his legs falling out from beneath his body due to the abrupt halt, and in turn spraying sand into Selphie's direction and a squeal was let loose.

Then there was Sora and Kairi, who were chattering away with Wakka. There it was; the feeling of sadness, and vague jealousy that seemed to fill him to his very core. His eyes zoomed in onto Sora, gaze predatory. He shouldn't be so defensive. He had no right. Seeing Sora like this with anyone else but him? Riku couldn't deny he didn't like it. Not one bit.

_Get a grip Riku. You know you can't think that way; he's your best friend! That doesn't mean I have to enjoy it… _

"What do you say guys?" Roxas voiced from his beach towel that was spread out on the warm grains of sand, interrupting Riku's inner turmoil.

"Who want's to go for a swim?" Axel proclaimed finishing the small blonde's sentence, springing form his relaxed position and picking up both a struggling Roxas and Olette on his way.

"Oi Axel!" She yelled, "Let me down you crazy pyro!" although her eyes were amused.

"Sorry princess, no can do!" and suddenly there was a resounding splash as Axel let the two fly into the sea water. A pissed off Roxas was fuming, much like usual, but his eyes betrayed him somewhat and one could clearly see the affection residing deep with in those shining blue orbs.

"Axel, you little shit! Get back here!"

Some things really never changed.

* * *

Things that day were going well so far for Sora. Well…As far as he was concerned, anyway. The brunette had managed to avoid the topic of Riku altogether, and he was generally quite proud of himself.

He let the warm rays of sunlight kiss his face as he went down to the bottom of sand, the cool, salty water lapping tenderly against his toes. He loved coming to the beach, it was always so soothing. The wind that blew through his caramel-brown coloured locks was calm and refreshing. A peaceful Kairi stood by him, her features elated as she took in the feeling like Sora had done; a smile on her face was present as she breathed in. The girl took Sora's hand within hers, fingers curling around his own and grasping the warm hand. The boy stared up at her, questioning. Blue eyes round with absolute puzzlement.

"I know there's something bothering you, Sora." Her words had been blunt, just as Roxas' had been the day before in math class. Could they really see through him so easily? He honestly didn't understand. "You don't have to hide it from me, you know that don't you?" Her eyes were alight with worry, her other hand reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind her ear. Something she often did when either concerned or nervous, a habit Sora had noted long ago. The fact that she was worried for him made Sora's heart swell inside his chest. This was Kairi, the gentle hearted yet fiery girl he loved, or perhaps woman know, the teenager thought.

"No, Kai…There's no need to worry about me." He answered. The boy couldn't bring himself to tell her what had happened the day before. There was no way he could without stammering madly at the mere recollection of memory.

"You haven't said a word to Riku since you've been here, usually the two of you talking and goofing off like normal...There's something wrong, isn't there." She stated, and she was right. Were today be any other day before the abrupt happenings between the two teens, Sora and Riku would both be mucking around and causing mayhem with Axel, Roxas, Hayner and Tidus, Wakka and Pence. The older bit his lip anxiously, but did not respond to her question. He only tugged on her hand and pulled her into the water.

"Let's just forget about it for now, please Kairi?" His voice lowered somewhat. "I promise there's nothing wrong between the two of us. Please believe me." However, once again Sora had sprouted yet another lie.

* * *

So the girl had listened to his request and did not bring up the issue of Riku as the she and Sora both fell into the waves laughing. Sora was so thankful for her being in his life. Kairi always made him feel calm even when his entire world felt as if it was tumbling around him.

* * *

Riku let loose a groan of despair as Selphie, he and Namine had decided to relax a while longer on the shore, sea salt ice-cream that was currently being devoured whole. The poor silver haired sophomore had been listening to the younger girl ramble on and on endlessly chattering about topics he had no interest in whatsoever. He truly loved her, but sometimes she was much too hyper for him to handle. However, despite his complaints Selphie had just voiced something that was _definitely _of Riku's interest.

"Riku," she asked, "don't you think Sora and Kairi would be cute together?" The teen made a hum in reply, urging her to go on. "I mean, he's liked her for so long!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah," she exclaimed with excitement, eyes all but sparkling at the possibility.

"I know, Selphie." Riku answered with a tired yawn whilst taking a bite of his delicious blue treat.

"They are so adorable!" She grinned. "Look at them!" and that's when Riku's attention was ignited. His sharp green eyes squinted into the sun, hand hovering over his eyes to protect himself, as he scanned the beach for a certain teenager and friend. True to Selphie's word, there was Sora, hand in hand with Kairi, laughing merrily. The boys best friend looking as though he had not a care in the world. Part of him was glad that the scared, apprehensive look had disappeared for just a moment, yet jealously still continued to rear its ugly head at the scene.

_I can't do this. _

"Yeah, Selph, they do." He told her voiced hushed. Taking one last bite of his ice-cream Riku began to get to his feet.

"Haha, yeah!" she laughed. "Isn't it great? – Hey! Where are you going Riku?" Although the teenager was too far away to hear her cry, all but vanishing into thin air, stalking down the beach towards the water. "That Riku; he's always disappearing on me!"

* * *

Riku's feet had carried him away, their target objective being the cheerful sixteen year old that was currently with Kairi. He ignored the shouts and mutters coming from Hayner, Pence, Tidus and Wakka as he went on, making the four boys feel slightly confused.

"Hey, Riku do you want to join in?"

"Oi, Ri! Don't ignore us when we're talking to you!" An offended yell was thrown his way.

"Tch, He's such an ass." An amused laugh accompanied this claim.

"Riku, are you okay, ya?"

Riku's eyes had zoned in on him, and now he could only look at Sora and Sora alone. He had felt much like he had the day before. The need to have in his arms, the desire to hold him, and here his laboured breaths mingling with his own was taking over once more. These feelings were so severe, so unbreakable. It made his gut clench. Before yesterday he had distanced himself from letting these feelings be known, but now they had escaped the cage in his heart, and the way Sora had reacted made that want return full force; and this time, there was no way Riku was going to make them stop. Not now.

He felt the warm sand crunch under his feet, felt the sun beating down on his back, the light reflecting off his silver hair. He had long ago shred his singlet off of his upper body, his chest bare for all to see. His boxers peeked shyly behind his black and silver board shorts that rested low on his slender hip bones. The pieces of clothing were all he wore on this blistering hot day prone to Destiny Islands.

As he got closer, everything seemed to stop. His breath quickened and his steps were more urgent when he had noticed Kairi's advance…

* * *

Kairi wasn't fooled. She could tell from the hours she had spent with him today, Sora's eyes were guarded as he smiled at her. Gone were the shining cerulean blue, and in their place was a cloudy mix of dark sapphire. This wasn't the Sora she was used too.

"Stop it." She pleaded desperately. "Stop saying nothing is wrong Sora!" Her eyes filled with unshed tears. "I can't stand seeing you like this, and it's only been a day." Her voice took on a quiet tone, wadding closer to the boy who stood in front of her. The red-head reached out her hand taking his cheek into her palm while shooting him an unstable smile.

* * *

He had seen enough.

_I can't do this. _He repeated over and over again. Yet his heart didn't listen. His powerful strides through the shallow water were pushing him closer. Kairi had seen him move and a frown of confusion began to show on her features for a beat of a second, before relief struck. Riku _had _to fix Sora. He was his best friend. He wouldn't make it worse…Right? He would fix this. Kairi kept her face calm as Riku advanced on the duo, his jade eyes burning with something she couldn't decipher.

"Kairi?" called an anxious Sora, looking up at her. That's when Riku pounced. His bare arms wrapped tightly around a frantic Sora, his head lay in the space between his neck and shoulder for a split second before he sent a dazzling grin in Kairi's direction.

"If you don't mind, Kai…I'll be stealing Sora for a second."

* * *

Sora didn't know what was happening. One second he was standing there with Kairi and the next he was being whisked away. It was back, that fiery feeling was back. The suffocating feeling, it was taking over.

"Riku?" he quietly voiced, too overtaken with surprise. The taller teenager, who had taken hold of his hand and currently dragging him off to the other side of beach, glanced back at him. "Where are you taking me?"

Those hypnotising jade eyes were unblinking.

"Away from here Sora, that's where."

* * *

Sora allowed himself to be led away from the group, knowing that no matter what he did, resisting Riku was _not _an option. When he looked at him, he saw it, that undying fire of jealousy. He couldn't be alone with Riku. Not again.

The two came to a halt minutes later and Sora's eyes grew wide.

"Ri – why are we…Why are we here?" The other didn't answer and pulled him inside. This was their getaway, their secret place, the place only he, Riku and Kairi knew about.

"Why are we here, Sora?" He repeated. "We're here because you're such a _tease _and you don't even know it!'

"Tease?" He parroted innocently stepping out of Riku's hold. This wasn't going to go well, the boy thought. He and Riku were alone.

"Yes, _tease _Sora." He murmured, stepping closer. "I couldn't stand you looking at her. I only want you for myself…" he said. "I'm selfish, aren't I Sor?" He chuckled. "I want you to be in my arms, all the time. I want to _kiss _you all the time. I have for so long, and you didn't even know."

Riku crept closer, and Sora's eyes locked on his. He didn't even move as Riku circled his arms around Sora and pulled him chest to chest. Sora could feel the warm heat that radiated off the other, smell him all over again. It drove him crazy. His eyes took in the supple pale skin of Riku's upper body, the firm chest that was so tightly pushed against his own tan one. The other teenagers silver hair that was covering his eyes once more, hiding his gaze all over again. The fact that they were alone was painfully obvious to Sora now. Everything about their relationship wasn't normal; it was fast, exciting, and addictive.

He couldn't stop himself.

Sora launched his body forward, and the daze surrounded his brain. All he wanted, no. All he _needed _was Riku to kiss him back all over again, make him feel the desire. Their kisses were frantic, zealous, and demanding. Riku's taste, the feel, _everything _was alight in Sora's eyes. The feel of skin on skin, their chests bare, it was enthralling. He wanted more.

Everything was going at such a fast pace. He felt the blood rush through his veins all over again. Everything was repeating itself. He was taken in, and captivated. Sora could feel Riku's tongue twirling around his own, the slick muscle tasted of the sweet yet salty treat Riku had had only moments before, causing a soft whimper to escape pink, bruised lips.

The reaction made Riku kiss him with more force, more desperation, and the two fell to the hard cave ground with a thud. Though Sora thought nothing of it, the only thing passing by in his thoughts was the very real fact that Riku was on top of him, his legs on either side of his waist, straddling him, keeping him there. To Sora, Riku looked almost animalistic and beautiful. He wrapped shaking limbs around his neck, kissing Riku's chest.

"Do you see what I mean, Sora?" he panted as the other continued to play with his chest, "A fucking tease." Sora only hummed in response. Riku's hands fingered soft strands, pulling their faces closer together, and kissing those plump lips. "You don't even know what you do to me." He leaned down, their bodies flushed together. "No idea what you make me _feel_." Sora's head was swimming. He couldn't see straight as the others lips moved from his mouth down his own chest, the hot cavern ghosting over a nipple. Teeth caught him, and taunted the sensitive skin, sinking in just slightly. He couldn't stop the cry that passed by his lips.

"Hhnng – Riku, I…"

"What was that?" He questioned, lips once again moving over to abuse his other untouched piece of skin. "You want me to do it_ again_?" he smirked. "Sorry, but I'm going to need an answer, _Sora_."

The brunette had never seen something so passionate in his entire life.

"Riku _please _I want you." He begged, and who was Riku to deny such a request? Seeing him so responsive underneath him, it was making the desire he was feeling increase tenfold. A growl was lowly mumbled into Sora's neck as Riku tried to keep himself in check. But Sora's mewl was making it harder and harder to pull away.

"Fuck." Then everything seemed to get worse as Sora pushed his small hips against Riku's own. The friction making his toes curl. The feel of him was making Riku hot and bothered their skin slick with a film of sweat from their close proximity. Breath mingled together in a swirl of air, as the two kissed. Tongues met in frenzy, two the both of them, this need was slowly becoming unbearable. Riku hissed as Sora's hands slid down to the bottom of his back, small agile fingernails digging into the skin as things seemed to intensify. The younger teens back arched off the ground as Riku payed him back for his tease. He had felt Riku press down on top of him. The feeling sending white hot tendrils of pure want spread through his entire body. He thought he was gone before, but now…

"You're making me feel so hot Riku," the boy moaned from under him. Sora couldn't believe the words that had left his mouth; his breathless confession, his tone so wanton and yearning. When it was only them and the intoxicated feel of his body so close, he couldn't stop himself again. He wanted nothing more then to twirl his hands in those beautiful silver strands. Sora wanted to tug on them, and hear Riku's own mewl of need as he did. He did so as he pleased. Wondering hands moved from the older boys sides, and settled into his hair.

"Riku," he told him. "You like it, don't you? When I pull your hair, right?" he smiled at him, and the little upturn of lips made Riku's stomach flip. He was so _beautiful_. To Riku, Sora was everything. "I just want you to feel the same way I do right now…" he said with a pink hue spreading across his face.

Little did Sora know, Riku was feeling the same, and so much more; though time seemed to stop as Sora brought their lips together for a third time, initiating the kiss once again. The feeling of his smaller fingers in Riku's hair felt so good Tugging on the silver slightly as they continued on. Though the normally shy teen did something incredibly bold; as the two broke away for much needed air, Sora's searing mouth travelled further south, casing Riku's breath to hitch at the feel of his right hands molten touch slithering down his body, Sora's tongue occasionally darting out to tease the sensitive skin of his pale stomach.

"Sora…Shit Sora, you have no idea at all."

* * *

Riku was a drug to him. Something he didn't want at first, but once he had the experience to taste it, he always went back. He was possessed by the feel of him, the look he gave Sora as he kissed and bit his neck all over again.

* * *

They needed to stop. Otherwise he was going to loose control.

Riku didn't want their relationship to be just this. Physical; he had to end this now before it was too late…

* * *

**There it is guys, please review ^_^ I'd love to hear your thoughts and ideas you may have for the continuation of this story. I have a few ideas, but I'd love to hear what you think. I may even incorporate it in future chapters.**

I love each and every one of you for reading this! xoxo 


	4. Phonecall

**Hey my darlings! Chapter 4 is here :) I hope you all like it, to xXSoKuGirl0615Xx...There isn't going to be one in this chapter, sorry :c If there was, there would be no plot haha. Don't worry though, there will one be later on if I can summon up the courage to actually write one...**

Please enjoy!

* * *

With a whimper Sora didn't know he was holding the boy watched as Riku yet again pulled away. Why? Wasn't this what he wanted?

"I can't do this, Sora…" He whispered, as the older caressed the soft, tan skin of Sora's cheek. "I won't do it to you. I won't make you feel like this anymore. I can't stand seeing you looking at me so afraid." Riku's eyes darkened somewhat, turning into a deep green.

"Riku, but I…" The other shook his head, bringing a finger to Sora's lip in a bid of silence.

"I _do _want you Sora. I want to be with you like this, so much; but I can see you're confused, you're scared aren't you?" He let out an exasperated chuckle, shaking his head. Silver hair travelling as he did so. "I won't do this to you."

"Riku…I" Sora stopped, he was right. Riku was always right. He _was _scared. He didn't know what to do around him; he didn't know how to _act_ around him. All he knew was that Riku was confusing him. The way he looked at him caused butterflies to swarm like a raging storm inside his stomach.

Too bad the brunette had already come to that conclusion a day ago.

"Riku, I know…You're right…I don't know what to do, but you have to believe me, I – "He stopped, voice going to a quiet hush. "You – you make me feel so different, I don't know how to explain it…" his thoughts moved to Kairi then, and he almost winced. "Kairi…I just, I don't know anymore!"

Riku couldn't bear to look back into the eyes of Sora.

"I know, Sora…That's why I'm going to leave you alone. You need to figure out the feelings for yourself."

A million thoughts passed through Sora's brain at those words. Leave him alone? What was that supposed to mean, he couldn't!

"Riku, you can't, please I'm so sorry" He begged him, desperately grasping Riku's wrists, his chest heaving with exertion. If Riku really was going to leave him be, would they still talk? Sora would be able to stand it if they didn't. The mere thought hurt him to simply think about.

"Sora…You know I can never stay away from you," he said. "I wouldn't be able too. You know that." His jade green eyes twinkled with mirth. However the smile he sent Sora's way was almost heartbreaking to see. "I love you, Sora; so much." The silver-haired teens hand moved from Sora's cheek to his hair, gently stroking the soft strands with a pale hand. He loved the feeling of those brunette locks sliding so easily through the gaps of his fingers. "That's why I won't continue to do this too you. You have to know for yourself what I am to you, or what you want me to be." Riku's mouth quirked upwards just slightly. "So, I guess for a while…" The older trailed off.

"You'll stop?"

"I'll stop. Things will go back to how they were. Okay?" The erratic beating of Sora's heart calmed to a normal rhythm at his words.

"Okay, Riku." Whispered the smaller teen with a grin on his lips; it was a grin that was not seen quite often by those close to Sora. The boys smile was usually bright and sunny. This one, however, was a smile that was calmer. It was a true Sora smile. A smile only Riku and a few others were able to witness. It was a rare sight, and a sight that Riku longed to see more often. He was glad the boy was calm now. He was glad that Sora was looking at him, and _only _at him. Just for now at least.

Riku snapped out of his stupor seconds later, as he seemed to realise the place the two of them were still in. Their faces inches apart, and Sora's chest still pressed flush against his own. He didn't want to move, if the boy was being honest. He wanted to stay here, like this with Sora. Here with Sora in his arms, and just the two of them together.

Yeah, he liked this position quite a bit. Too bad he had to let go.

"Riku, I want to…I want to thank you." Sora told him with a quiet tone. The silver-haired teenager looked down at him curiously.

"What for, Sor?" To be honest, Sora wasn't quite sure himself.

"I'm not sure, really. I guess, well, for everything Riku." He didn't know how Riku did it. _He _felt undeniably selfish. A part of him did not want Riku to leave him alone. Not ever. Yet he knew how the other felt, knew of the feelings he harboured towards Sora himself, and the teenager couldn't deal with the thought of Riku leaving him alone. Even though Riku loved him, and Sora couldn't reincorporate his feelings knew it was horrid to say this but…

"I don't know what you're – "

"I know," he paused, that horrid pink hue lighting his complexion again. "I don't deserve it Ri, but please?" The other boy's eyes grew wide with confusion but Riku rolled his eyes with a calm smile.

"Whatever Sora, we'll see okay?" All throughout the conversation Riku's hand had begun a constant rhythm, stroking Sora's unruly locks away from his eyes. The smaller boy leaned into the touch with a smile of his own.

He didn't seem to notice the close proximity when Riku was like this. No longer was he so intimidating, predatory, and over protective. It was nice, like this. He payed no attention to that pale hand, letting the feeling wash over him a while longer.

The older teenagers' sharp, jade eyes blinked at Sora and Riku leaned closer to the other boy's face, his mouth ghosting over Sora's forehead, kissing the clammed skin gently. He would keep his word. It would be difficult, but Riku had no intention of going back on it. With fluid motion, the silver-haired teen pushed himself up and away from Sora, his hand falling away from the brunette hair. "Come on," he said. "We should get going; the others are probably wondering where we've been all this time."

That's when Sora himself snapped back to reality.

"You're right," He replied with that annoying little blush sprinkled on his features. "We have to go." Scrambling to his feet, the flustered boy rushed out of the entrance. Riku followed close behind him laughing slightly at his jumbled movements.

* * *

A sigh escaped Hayner's lips as he plopped himself down lazily next to Olette and Namine.

"They've disappeared again." He mumbled quietly. Axel, and the rest of the crew came to join them, and the red-headed pryo nodded his head.

"Yep, I wonder where they are..." he trailed of mischievously. Roxas rolled his eyes to the heavens from his spot next to Kairi and Tidus, Pence on his other side along with Selphie; and Wakka next to her.

"Stop having such lucid thoughts, Axel you're disgusting." Axel flailed his arms helplessly from his spot, as he lay on his side.

"Why are you always insulting me, Rox?"

The other boy decided not to grace him with an answer.

"We all knew this was going to happen, guys. It always does with those two." Kairi voiced.

"They've been gone for most of the day, though Kai." Namine bit her lip with worry. "I hope they show up soon." Pence looked her way with a reassuring smile.

"Lets just get a fire going. They'll be back." Standing up, Pence wondered off to the other side of the beach in search of fire wood, and one by one the others followed his lead.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Riku and Sora hastily made their way out of the undergrowth that surrounded itself outside the cave like a kind of barrier. The dark walls covered in thick, slinky, green vines, the cave floor echoing under the two boys' footsteps. Sora looked up at the sky moments later, and realised with a flash of guilt just how late it was. The expanse of incredible blue was now filled with light pinks, purples, and yellows that starched over the horizon. He knew of course, the others would still be there waiting for the two of them. On days like this they would often stay out late on the beach, often talking around a warm fire. Cuddled together under blankets, some did not talk however, simply enjoying the serene atmosphere.

Everything seemed easier on days like this to Sora.

The boy quickened his pace, leaving a disgruntled Riku behind. Sora looked back at the other boy, motioning with rapid hand gestures.

"Riku hurry up!" he exclaimed, "The others will ask questions if we're not back within the next ten minutes." If they were to ask him what happened…The smaller teenagers stomach twisted violently at the thought. However Riku sent him a look that clearly stated he was in no means worried; again. That stupid idiot, he was always so laid back!

"Sora…" he said, quickly grasping the other's wrist. "You're doing it again. Do you really feel that anxious about this? They're our friends." He sent the boy a smile. "Besides, they all think the two of us are on bad terms now, and we could always think of a story to cover it up. You really need to stop worrying so much."

A pout made itself known on Sora's features again. He really couldn't help it! Riku was just so unpredictable, and the older of the two was always involving him in his schemes and other things. What was Riku to expect? Opening his mouth Sora spoke aloud.

"Okay, Riku…" He replied with an air of uncertainty.

* * *

Minutes later, the two arrived, and slipped into the available spots. The others cast the two of them worried glances, but otherwise left them alone. Roxas sent a meaningful Sora's way, questions swirling in his eyes. When the two of them had arrived at the spot, everyone seemed to be in groups of two and three, protected from the slight chill huddled underneath the blankets the girls had thought to bring along, and Sora sighed with immense relief. Riku had sat away from him and was now next to Wakka. Looking back at the silver-haired sophomore, Sora watched for a moment, but his eyes went unnoticed.

Soon, everyone was back to normal, and the night was filled with laughter and normal ruckus. Axel had gone back to his normal routine of pestering Roxas, a laughing Kairi beside him. Hayner and Olette were together underneath a blanket, talking quietly with Namine, and Tidus, Selphie Wakka, Riku and Pence were laughing about something or other again.

Sora really was thankful for his friends, and he jumped into the conversation Hayner was having when the boy elbowed him in the side gently.

"You sure you're okay man?"

"I'm fine." Was all Sora answered, and for now, it wasn't a lie.

* * *

The stars shone brightly over the group of friends, illuminating the dark sky with specs of colour. The sea lapped against the shore, the waves crashing quietly against each other in the background, and the warm, cosy fire crackled, sparks of flame rising and casting an orange glow on the teenagers.

"As if, Tidus." Riku smirked, "You know Wakka and I would kick your ass."

"He's right, ya." Wakka replied, backing up the other boy's statement. "You would never survive a one on one against us!" Tidus glared.

"How would you know?" He spluttered. A grinning Selphie was just about to reply with a smart retort when Riku's phone went off. The teen hunted around for his mobile and eventually fishing it out of his pocket, pressing talk and telling the others he would be back, excused himself to take the call.

* * *

"Hello? He answered into the receiver confused and a little apprehensive. Who would be calling him at this time of night, with an unknown number to boot?

"Hey there, Riku…Been a long time, hasn't it?" A voice purred down the phone, their tone smooth and silky. _What?_ The teenager froze, he knew that voice…

"No way," Riku mumbled out of surprise; but... "Why are you calling me so late?"

_"Aw, it's great to talk to you too."_ The voice mocked, but continued on. _"Well, you see Riku…My family I…We're moving to Destiny Islands! Isn't it great?"_ The other questioned, tone light.

"Couldn't it have waited until morning?" Riku answered with a sigh as he leaned against a near by palm tree.

There was a small bit of laughter on the other line. _"I really miss you, Riku I just had to tell you straight away…" _the person paused,_ "Don't you miss me? Mother is always asking about you, you know…"_


	5. Past

**Hey there, my lovelies. Chapter 5 is here~ Hopefully this clears up the speculation of who the mystery caller is ;) I hope most of you know about him, because he is amazingly awesome (yes this is another filler chapter I know *cries* I'm so sorry) but it had to be done so you could all get the background story of how he and Riku met before-hand.  
**  
**Don't worry though, this story isn't going to be all sunshine and rainbows, believe me ;) I hope you all enjoy, and don't forget to review! Oh and thankyou so much for all the follows and faves, I love you aaall ^o^**

**For real this time though, I can't begin writing the next chapter this weekend because I have a math test on Tuesday I must study for, so updates may not come next week til later :(  
**

* * *

Riku ran a restless hand through his hair as he spoke into the phone.

"Yeah, yeah," he drawled back in reply to the other. "I miss you too, Kadaj." A hum of approval made itself known on the other end.

"Well thanks, Riku. I'm so glad you and I are on such good terms, hmm?" Yet another chuckle escaped from the other. "Honestly though, it's been so long now. Lozz and Yazoo miss you a lot."

"I see." The teenager replied. Riku's head was reeling; Kadaj? He hadn't heard from the other in years. Thinking back, he clearly remembered speaking to him about two years ago. The older boy's parents were very good friends with his own family due to business endeavors, and he had met up with them quite a few times in the past, making Kadaj and his brothers quite good friends with the teenager. He could still recall the first time he met him...

_'An awfully uninterested silver-haired teenager sat perched in the corner of the family living-room couch, half an ear listening to the constant drone of his parents discussing business plans. Something about 'expansion of ground' and 'if we do this, it will create more publicity for the company!' It was a discussion many fifteen year old males could live without. Much to the boys dismay this happened a few times every couple of months. Normally, Riku would be able to escape this horrid fortune, but it seemed fate was not on his side that night._

_"Riku," his mother said, voice stern. "We need you down-stairs tonight, and we need you to at least _appear _interested. This is going to be a big leap for your fathers company, and the Harukyo family are an important asset, you know that." The teenager grumbled out his total dismay towards the situation but nodded his consent. _

_"Whatever you say, Mum." He responded, whilst rolling his eyes._

* * *

_The doorbell rang out through the house, echoing within the hall and Riku's father arose from his seat at the head of the table, to answer the door. The silver-haired teen watched as a family of five entered the room, the adults already on the endless topic of production. Three boys stumbled in through the entrance, all wearing similar semi formal clothes and bickering quietly to themselves. One was tall and well built, with broad shoulders, and cropped hair that was styled in such a way so the front was set it a sort of quiff, accompanied by a strong jaw and slender eyes , his voice was low and sombre in tone, seemingly gentle.. The other had long hair that was slightly longer than Riku's own in length, and he; unlike his brother, had both slender shoulders and an equally slender waist. However, by no means did he resemble a girl. His eyes were deep, and seemed as if they knew the secrets to everything within the world, he didn't seem to talk much, and his voice was rather hushed when he tried to negotiate a truce between the squabbling duo. The last one, it seemed, was the same age as Riku. His hair too, looked the same length if not slightly shorter. His light green eyes were filled with mischief, sparkling with untold secrets, and he spoke with such reassurance, his tone somewhat all knowing, but had a lit of innocence and naivety. _

_"Brother," the tallest of the three insisted "That's a lie, and you know it."_

_"Pfft, of course you were," the youngest interjected. "You're always crying, you big softy." The other glared his red rimmed eyes, opening his mouth to deny the accusation._

_"Both of you stop it." The other hissed. "He's looking this way." His soft tones travelled to Riku's ears, and the teenager quickly pivoted his attention. A sneaky little smirk lit up his face, and he stalked his way over to Riku and watched as he tried to appear indifferent. Sending a charming smile towards the adults at the table, the teenager lowered himself into the seat next to Riku, and a soft greeting passed by his lips._

_"Well, this is certainly interesting…What's your name?" He asked him, eyes shining with an emotion Riku couldn't quite identify. _

_"Riku, and yours?" he asked swiftly as the teenager kept his eyes trained on the plate in front of him, embarrassed that he had actually been caught. The other did not seem to mind it, however. _

_"Kadaj," he said. It was a very simple answer, but when Riku looked up in acknowledgement he couldn't help but laugh silently to himself. The boy next to him certainly seemed to be interesting with the way he grinned at him in a half sort of smile, and the fringe of his hair covered half of his face, keeping a green as green eye away from his view. He was interesting enough it seemed, as the two kept up a light conversation with Kadaj speaking animatedly about his life story. Supposedly, the other teen had moved here from Midgar. He had been born and raised there for his whole life. Although for the life of _him_ Riku had no idea as to why Kadaj's family would travel so far for only three days just for business._

_It also turned out the two had a lot in common as well. Both boys enjoyed blitz ball quite a lot, and had similar taste in music too. The list could go on. _

_"Yeah, I was captain of my old team! My brothers and I were the three best of the school." He had told him, and Riku was slightly impressed. Kadaj had also mentioned with quite a modest air that he was somewhat of a delinquent. Part of Riku was not so surprised…_

The four of them had met up quite a lot since, often goofing off and playing video games. The largest of the brothers, Lozz, Riku had come to find out; always cried about practically anything. Regardless of how pressing the matter actually seemed to be. He was also a big softy like Kadaj had described despite his intimidating appearance. Yazoo was quiet and introverted to some extent, but when he got riled up there was no stopping his competitive streak; and Kadaj was just as Riku had remembered him to be the first time they had met; confident, boastful, and wicked. Even though none of them liked to admit such a thing, the three of them were big mother's boys at heart. Though no one but Riku seemed to think so due to the clothes the three brothers often wore. Leather jackets, leather pants, key chains, the works. They looked like something out of an anime magazine, or gang to be quite frank. Riku had often told them this, but Kadaj would always brush it off saying things like,

_"It's just part of our amazing charm, right my dear brothers?" _

The three were absolutely crazy. If Riku had to deal with Kadaj's unbelievable antics for the rest of his school and life on Destiny Islands, no matter _how _close the two had become, he may just go insane. Snapping out of his thoughts, Riku continued to listen to Kadaj's endless tirade over the phone.

" – We'll be there in about five days, mother already has everything packed, and father's picked out a house a few streets away from your school. So it seems you and I will be seeing a lot of each other soon, Riku." The teenager could practically visualize the trademark smirk residing on the other's features. Kadaj was looking forward to this, the teenager thought with slight dread. It was true though that Riku missed Kadaj to be honest. He was so easy going and entertaining, and the two got a long really well. However remembering the tone he had used over the phone when Riku had first picked up, an uneasy feeling began to settle in the pit of his stomach. A genuine smile lit up Riku's face despite everything.

"That's great, Kadaj, I can't wait to hang with you and your brothers again." He chuckled. "We'll definitely have to play some blitz ball, just to see how badly I can beat your ass." He said, remembering the earlier conversation with Tidus.

"Hah! We'll see about that, Riku. You are so on." With that, the other boy hung up and Riku was left only with the steady beep of the dial tone.

Something told him this was _not _going to go well…

* * *

"You're an idiot." The wise words were that of Leon as the older brunette settled himself lazily against the marble kitchen counter, a small bottle of beer in his hand. Cloud Strife leaned next him, with a tiny tilt of lips in amusement to the others blunt and straightforward claim.

"What!" a crestfallen Sora cried as he all but slumped over the kitchen counter with a groan of despair. "I am _not_." An evilly grinning Roxas decided to put in his opinion at that moment.

"Yes, Sora you are."

"Who asked you for your opinion, huh Roxas?" mumbled said brunette. Cloud decided to join the conversation for a second, then too.

"He's right."

"Not you too, Cloud." Sora all but whined. He didn't want this conversation to be happening with _Leon and Cloud_ of all people in the world. Sora had ambled over to the two's shared home, intent on staying there for the weekend while his parents were both away due to work related business. The two had been living next door to the sixteen year old ever since Sora had been the age of seven, and his parents trusted the two twenty-six year olds immensely. Although that's when Roxas had decided to tag along, and now the four of them were currently seated in the kitchen as Roxas continued on with his story.

"Riku's been crazy about you for years, Sora." Cloud told him, his calm tone wafting over to Sora's direction as he spoke. "I can't believe you never noticed."

"He's always been a bit of an air-head." Roxas informed the other taller blonde.

"Shut up, will you?" Sora hissed with a pout. "You're one to talk. What about you and Axel?"

"Me and Axel what?" parroted the other spiky-haired teen. "There's nothing going on between us."

"Oh yeah, then what about the text he sent you about Saturday?" Sora exclaimed with a small, teasing grin.

"Piss off." Mumbled Roxas, not really meaning the harsh comeback as heat spread over his cheeks. Sora wasn't quite certain if it was from anger or embarrassment as the other glared at the surface of the counter. "He's crazy."

"It's not like you can truthfully say you're not attracted to him." Sora stated.

"_You _are just trying to change the subject." Roxas replied eyes glinting as he thought back to the text Axel had sent him only half an hour before hand.

_'Hey Rox,' ;) _it read, '_Come to the movies with me tomorrow, please? We'll just hang out yeah? I'll make it worth your while…I promise!'_

_Axel _

Roxas prayed it wasn't going to be a disaster. Axel meant well, but…

The boy hesitantly voiced his question to the two men watching him with mirth swimming in their eyes.

"Leon, Cloud… Can I stay over with Sor tonight?"

He needed a plan of action…Otherwise; he may just die of probably both embarrassment and anger tomorrow night. The young teenager would never admit it, but his feelings for Axel were the same as Sora's were currently for Riku.

He was screwed. Sometimes being a teenager sucked.

* * *

**There it is! I hope you all enjoyed (I'm going to have a few side pairings - or main because I tend to write too much bc I love them). I know it was a filler chapter, but I sincerely hope I did not disappoint!**

**Please R&R! xoxo**


	6. Different

**Hey guys! It's finally here :) I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've finally done my math test so I'm free now hahah. I hope this chapter will satisfy you all :D Some Axel and Roxas love yay ^o^ Thank you so much for all the reviews/follows and favourites! You're all amazing. **

* * *

So maybe that had not been one of Axel's brightest ideas. It had completely been out of impulse that he had sent that text message to Roxas minutes prior. The teenager is a more do now think later kind of guy. Although now that he had thought it through and looked back upon it all the red-head was beginning to regret his decision.

What was he doing? Oh. That's right, making a complete fool out of himself again. He really needed to stop doing that. Not unless he was ready for complete rejection. It was no hidden secret that the lanky red-head held strong feelings the feisty blond. Although the boys show of affection was often very public and seen by the curious watchful eyes of fellow classmates, when it came down to it Axel was very gentle towards the blond. Almost afraid he would break him with just a single touch. He was so fragile, so delicate to him.

Axel wanted more than anything to tell him how he felt. He wasn't like Riku. Axel couldn't be so straightforward despite normally confident and sometimes arrogant. He envied Riku, really. More than anything, he wished he could just summon up the courage to do something, _anything_ to make his feelings known to Roxas like he wanted them to be known, to be acknowledged. Yet, no matter how hard he tried, the teenager could not bring himself to do what he truly wanted. He, much like Sora, was scared. So the red-head hides behind a well crafted mask. His true thoughts and feelings held behind a veil of indifference. The secrets and longing are buried deep within himself for no one else to see.

Thoughts continued to swim within him, warning him of the danger that could make it self known if he stepped out of that blanket he had wrapped so securely around himself, to keep away from harm. Getting hurt was something everyone wanted to avoid after all. Axel didn't want their friendship to perish just because of his feelings.

That's when his other thoughts decided to make themselves known. Perhaps he did tell him? What would happen then? Would Roxas reject him like he feared? Or would he accept him? Fuck. Everything was so damn complicated. Why was life so intricate, full of doubt, feelings and problems? Axel wanted none of it. People always say; if you want something, fight for it, right? Yeah, well, the red-head would rather not risk it when it came to that feisty little blond.

There was still doubt that he would keep his mantra in mind, though. Then again, he didn't really want to keep it. He wanted to let it go, get his feelings out into the open. Just like Riku had done. If he did, he would be more relaxed, he supposed. A wry upturn of lip appeared on his features. It still didn't help the anxiousness that made his entire body seem to go stiff at the mere thought.

He could do this. He could, even if he was thoroughly conflicted with all of these feelings.

* * *

Roxas stared up at the white washed ceiling, eyes entirely void of any emotion. His thoughts had taken over his mind completely, making sleep a lost cause for the time being. This was just great; just fucking great. Axel's message made his head whirl. Spending the whole day with Axel; no scratch that, a _date _with Axel. He couldn't help but think back to what he had thought earlier. The blond compared his thoughts to those that were no doubt simultaneously running at full speed inside of Sora's own mind.

What was _he_ getting himself into? Did he even feel like that towards the sophomore? Certainly, the boy supposed he did to some extent; he was his best friend after all. Was it the way he was beginning to believe it to be? Was it a feeling significantly more intense in contrast to those of friendship, a delicate interwoven gathering of unknown, and at this time, unwanted feelings? He hoped not. He had to talk to Sora…Interoperate his thoughts, and find the other boy's opinion on the matter. Roxas turned head the side, and faced the brunette, allowing his intense, blue gaze to hover over the other teenager.

"Sora," he questioned into the darkness. "Are you awake?" His voice was hardly above a whisper, and he waited for some sort of response or movement from the other side of the bed. A flicker from limbs, or a sleepy mumble, anything. Damn… Roxas hoped he was still awake. Finally, his prayers were answered a minute or so later, as Sora twisted around a few times in a futile attempt of comfort before his nose scrunched up and his own sky blue eyes bored into Roxas' own questioning ones.

"Rox," his voice was rough with sleep. "What's wrong?"

The other averted his eyes, and he instead chose to focus on a loose thread that was protruding from Sora's comforter. It was several long, tense moments before he once again opened his mouth to speak.

"Do you…" he was hesitant, "Do you have any idea what to do?" What to do? What exactly did Roxas mean by that?

"What – What do you mean, Roxas?" Sora's drowsy brain was churning its cogs in a desperate attempt to keep up.

"I mean…I mean, with Riku." He elaborated. "Do you have any idea; you know…How you feel about him yet?" Oh, that. The answer was a big fat no.

"I have no idea…" Sora paused for a beat of a second. "All I know is that, when he kissed me, it felt like I was running out of air and no matter how hard I tried to catch my breath again, nothing worked. It felt…"

Roxas' eyes were unwavering. "It felt?" he repeated.

"It felt as though I was going to collapse, but it was soft too. He was gentle with me." _At times_, but he didn't want to tell Roxas that yet. His eyes narrowed with embarrasement. "There were so many butterflies in my stomach though. I was freaking out, Rox. Why did you want to know?"

The other was uneasy in response. "Uh…No reason really, Sora." "You seriously sound like a girl though…" At the statement Sora sent him the most penetrating glare he could muster. "Sorry, I'm sorry okay!" He was quick to back paddle on his words.

"Okay, if you're sure." With that, Sora sent him a calming smile and turned back around, his back facing the blond as he drifted off back to sleep.

Roxas was then left once again with his own thoughts. What would tomorrow bring?

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains of Cloud and Leon's spare room, casting a warm glow over the two boys who still slumbered on within the land of dreams. About half an hour later Roxas twitched in his sleep, and soon blinked owlishly at the clock on the nightstand. The time read to be ten o'clock in the morning. He let out a groan of anguish. That meant he would have to get up soon. The teenager's eyes then landed on his phone, noticing the screen was flashing. He had a message? Picking up the device, he allowed his eyes to scan the screen.

_'Picking you up at eleven – Axel' _

That only gave him an hour!

Practically leaping out of bed, the blonde made a mad dash to the bathroom and then slammed the door, not even caring that Sora was still asleep. Failing to hear the resounding thump that sounded as a very surprised brunette fell out of bed and to the ground.

* * *

Axel stood at the front door step of Sora's next door neighbours, feeling awkward as he knocked on the door. Steps echoed down the hall as Leon pulled open the door.

"Hey Leon, is Roxas here?"

"Yeah; He's upstairs, should be down in a minute."

Cue an awkward silence. Axel may know Leon, has for years, but that didn't disguise the fact he wasn't very talkative. The red-head looked with hopeful eyes towards the stairs as he waited for Roxas to appear.

The blond emerged moments later, and walked down the stairs sending his thanks to Leon and promising to see him later before stepping out the door. Axel turned to him then, shooting a cheeky smile his way.

"You ready?" he asked. Roxas glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and gave a hesitant nod of approval. Axel gave another smile before heading towards his black skyline and slipping inside.

"So…What are we seeing?"

"An action, but I was thinking, we could go and grab lunch after as well?"

"Alright Axel," Roxas said, with a smile on his lips. "That sounds good." Despite how nervous he was, the junior was glad that Axel wasn't making it out to be such a big deal. It wasn't even a date to begin with, he supposed. He was taking way to many things into account. The two didn't say much as they drove to the theatre, but it was a comfortable silence.

* * *

Soon the two teenagers reached the building, hopped out of the car, and walked into the air-conditioned place, dodging people as they went to finally get in line.

"Ah, man. I wish there weren't so many people here." Axel complained. Roxas rolled his eyes. Of course, this idiot was never going to change, was he?

"Axel come on, let's just go, okay?" The red-head sent him an apologetic grin yet followed him as Roxas disappeared into the crowd again after purchasing the tickets and food. The blond paused, taking a moment to scan his surroundings, before taking hold of Axel's wrist and pulling him towards the back of the theatre. Said red-head smirked and a mischievous look cast over his eyes much like usual and he laughed, murmuring to the smaller blond.

"The back huh, should I be worried?" Roxas' head snapped up and he glared at the taller teen.

"You're revolting." The disturbed blond hissed. Axel's face changed to one of more sweet quality and his fingers moved up to ruffle Roxas' already messy locks before repeating the other boys words.

"Come on, Roxy, let's go."

* * *

The blond would be lying if he said he didn't miss Axel. Especially on days like this. The duo spent the entire movie session throwing pieces of popcorn at poor, unsuspecting movie goers, snickering as their surprised mutters could be heard and causing general havoc. Their antics caused them to be thrown out of the movie towards the end as a family caught them in the act; the man's voice booming. "Oi, you, stop that!" Axel quickly turned to Roxas then, whispering a hurried,

"Run!" before taking him hold by the sleave and dashing out of the darkened room, laughing as they left. It was this, he thought. The fact he could be so carefree with Axel and not have to worry about a thing? Yeah. He wouldn't deny he enjoyed it. A grin made its way onto his features and a laugh escaped as he breathlessly tried to speak once they made it a few blocks away, outrunning the pissed off manager.

"So…What are we supposed to do now, Axel?" The other sent him a pensive look as he thought it through and a thought abruptly made itself known to the red-head.

"Well, first…We have to get my car."

* * *

That's how the two both ended up inside a cozy café, snickering behind cups of hot chocolate and reminiscing on the events earlier that day.

"I can't believe you actually did that," a thoroughly amused Axel said, "I never knew you'd actually go off at the _security_." The blond's eyes sparkled as they caught the other boy's green irises.

"Yeah, well he deserved it. Going off at us for such a small thing; I don't understand why. I guess you're just rubbing off on me."

Axel laughed loudly at that one. "Well, I guess it can't be helped. You know though Roxas, you're one strange kid."

"You're one to talk, you stupid pryo." Axel's eyes held the others gaze for a moment as he chuckled gently at the others soft jibe.

"Hah, yeah…I guess so, huh?" The red-head let his eyes travel over Roxas, taking in everything. It was nice, seeing Roxas so relaxed. Axel liked it when he let his guard down with him, because he was usually such a reserved guy unless he was of course, talking to Sora. The fact that he was so calm right now made him smile. It was times like this, when Axel wanted to tell him. However his mouth would go dry and he'd freeze up. His mind travelled back to yesterday night. He wanted to tell him. He needed to do something at least.

* * *

"Hey Rox, do you um…" He paused then, "Do you want to head out for a bit?" The teenagers eyes gazed towards the window the two were sitting near, taking in the early evening sight. The street lights cast a yellow glow on the street and there were a few clouds floating in the sky, creating an overcast shadow on the world below. It looked like a nice night. The blond sent the other a look of concern at that. He had been talking to Axel for hours, about anything and everything. It had been really good to just talk to someone. As the teenager looked at him now though, the other boy seemed nervous.

"Yeah, sure," he replied. "Let's get out of here." So the two boys' rose out of their seats making sure to leave money at their table for the waitress before stepping out of the shop and into the night's cool air. Walking for quite some time Roxas let his thoughts wonder once more, neither of them speaking. After a while, Roxas failed to here the constant tap of shoes against the pavement causing him to stop. Looking up at the other boy Roxas felt as though he was being exposed. Axel was staring at him with such intensity; it would be almost frightening if not for the soft look sent his way. "Axel?" he questioned. Though the other did not respond, he seemed to be battling with himself. "Axel?" He tried once more but failing to get a response before finally…

"I…I need to tell you something, Roxas." Axel told him tentatively. "It's just that, if I do, I don't want to ruin our friendship…Do you get me?" The blond didn't, and so he only stared on blankly. He knew Axel's normally confident persona was usually just a front to put on for others and he was calmer and less obnoxious when it came to one on one, but this was beginning to weird him out.

"Tell me what?" The tall red-head paused again before opening his mouth to reply.

"I want to tell you," No, he couldn't do it this way. "Ah shit!" The fiery sophomore took two strides towards Roxas, and pressed his lips softly against the blonde's own. That's when Roxas felt his eyes practically fall out of their sockets. Axel was kissing him, and it felt strange and yet, nice all the same. Despite the others confident and teasing persona, his kisses were exactly the opposite. Axel was thorough yet tender, it wasn't passionate, but shy and it made Roxas feel as though he was drowning. Sora's words came into his thoughts, then _'It felt as though I was going to collapse, there were so many butterflies in my stomach.' _The thing was though, for Roxas, right now…

It didn't feel like that at all.


	7. Curiosity

**Here it is :) Kadaj is back! Ah I truly love him, he's probably my favourite enemy in all of existence after watching FFVII Advent Children. (If you guys haven't seen that, you really ****_really _****should.) I have a soft spot for him now, and also the fact that Neji's voice actor is his too... Anyways, enough rambling.**

Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing (although I wish I did) aside from the cliche of this story's plot. 

**Happy reading~**

He wasn't expecting Riku to take it into account at all; not really. It had been a week since the incident, and Riku indeed had not done a thing. It was driving Sora over the edge of insanity! Whenever Riku would so much as glance his way, Sora would freeze up and his heart would beat so fast against the cage of his ribs, it felt as if the organ would break the bone and fall to the floor. His senses would increase tenfold and a feeling akin to electricity would travel through his body like wildfire. He was always waiting, waiting for Riku to do something, to do anything at all, and yet…Nothing did. He had become so accustomed to Riku's constant touches that would linger on his skin longer than necessary. Touches that held so many unsaid words and feelings. Now though…Now everything had come to a stand still and closed off completely.

Yes, Riku would still talk to him, and tease him, but things had changed between the two. No longer would Riku's fingers run down his arm with the slightest feathery touch as they brushed past each other. No longer would his fingers tickle his sides as they sat next to one another, and Sora no longer felt Riku's warm breath ghosting over the shell of air, and experience the hair on the back of his neck stand on end at the close proximity. What made his mind become the fragile mess it was currently in? Riku's eyes; they no longer held that light within their jade depths. They no longer glinted at him when they managed to catch Sora's own sky-blue gaze. It was almost as if they had lost something. They had become dull in colour. If someone were to look closer, however, they would notice how they had hidden themselves behind a glass barrier; a cloudy mist. Riku was holding back. It was how he was all those years ago. Held down by apprehension, held down by the fact of rejection from the boy he held such feelings for. Sora was beginning to notice just how much it affected Riku so.

As the brunette sat in the second row of his classroom and rested his head against the window, the teenager let out a sigh. He _hated _Monday mornings. The teenager completely disregarded the droning voice of his teacher who was currently in the process of explaining the dynamics behind the novel they have recently been studying in class and willed himself to sink deeper into the depths of his mind. His gaze flickered continuously from the door and back to the front of the classroom and a scowl lit up his features.

Riku wasn't at the school gates this morning.

To be fair, it was extremely early, and Monday's schedule began later in the day. It was eight in the morning and school started at nine. Sora had no idea why he was here. It was most likely due to the fact that his mind was in haywire. This was becoming a daily occurrence now wasn't it? Sora was in dire need to know if Riku really was still going to live up to his word this week. Although knowing Riku, Sora had no doubt whatsoever in his mind the sophomore would indeed keep it. A feeling of anxiousness began to fill him to his very core. Something told him today was _not _going to be pleasant. He didn't particularly know why and he didn't exactly wish to know, but his gut told him it was going to involve a certain silver-haired teen and he was not going to enjoy it…

* * *

He was going to kill him. Really and truly _kill _him. When that idiot arrived, Riku swore on his life he was going to wrap his fingers around that pale neck and squeeze until his face became a sickly blue colour in shade, and he would proceed to gasp for breath and beg Riku for forgiveness. It was oh so tempting. He let out an agonized sound that was unknown to the human ear, and let his fingers search blindly for the device that had been causing him such undesirable pain for the past few days.

Feeling the cool material of the mobile phone beneath pads of his hand, Riku, with glowering eyes, picked up the device and brought it to his ear.

"What, pray tell, would you like this time, Kadaj?" The seventeen year old all but growled into the phone.

"Ah, Riku, Riku…I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" said teenager sang in reply. Damn that idiot, Riku could almost imagine the amused quirk of lip the other was most definitely sporting. Kadaj did not allow him the time to reply to his query however before he continued on. "You do know what today is, don't you Riku? You have to pick me up for school today!" He told him with excitement.

Oh. Great, now he remembered; school.

"Yeah, okay. I'll be there in about half an hour. We should be able to get to school on time from your house, so be ready." He told him firmly before hanging up on the other and with a pained sigh rose from his wonderfully warm sheets and trudged into the shower. Meanwhile on the other line, Kadaj removed the phone from his ear and allowed a soft, knowing smile light up his features.

"I hope everything turns out well…"

* * *

True to his word, Riku arrived at the door step of Kadaj's home in the time span of half an hour, and knocked on the door. Seconds later, he was met with the quiet features that belonged to Kadaj's younger brother, Yazoo. Sending him what Riku hoped to be a welcoming smile, he opened his mouth.

"Hey, long time no see, huh?" he greeted, "Are you and your brothers ready to go?" The younger teenager made a soft noise of affirmative and opened the door wider, allowing Riku to step into the hall. With a thankful nod, Riku did as was requested and let his eyes roam around the living-room and kitchen taking in all the décor. The furniture of the house was pristine and fresh looking. It was the house of a well off family he knew. There was an air of loneliness hanging in the air though, and the teenager frowned voicing his concern. "Where is your mother?" he asked pivoting on his heel to face Yazoo. The boy's features softened and his eyes sparkled back at him.

"She's at work." He answered almost sadly. Riku made a noise of understanding and his features softened once more. The teenager leaned against the wall as he waited for the other two to appear. Lozz soon came into view and his face brightened somewhat upon seeing Riku.

"Riku, are you going to be playing with us today?" The other let out a soft chuckle at Lozz's words. Despite him being the oldest, the tall, broad shouldered senior really _was_ the most innocent of the three brothers.

"Lozz, we have to go to school. We don't have time to play today." The calm tone that could only be that of Kadaj interrupted his brother's thoughts. "Besides, we have to make sure we make a good impression today, ne? Don't be too upset." Lozz made an indignant sound at that.

"I am _not _upset." He mumbled while looking down dejectedly. Yazoo simply took Riku's sleeve within his grasp and dragged him out of the threshold. Yes, thought Riku. Today was going to be a very trying day.

* * *

The four boys walked along the sidewalk of the neighbourhood taking no notice of the sun that would beat down on them in harsh, unforgiving rays.

It was much too early for any of them to care.

Riku had gone on to tell the trio about the school compass and how everything functioned at the school. He informed them of the late starts on Monday, and the free period of study hall on Wednesday, and other tirades of necessity needed in order to survive a first day at Destiny High. Kadaj's own bright eyes looked towards Riku at that.

"Ah Riku don't worry so much! We'll be fine;" He sent him a smile, "promise."

"Good."

"I was wondering though," he asked him meekly, "what are your friends like?" _Especially Sora…_He thought to himself. Riku laughed.

"Don't worry about them." he answered easily, "They won't hurt a fly."

"Hmm," Kadaj murmured with interest. "Well, if you say so…"

* * *

It turned out the group of boys had arrived on time. Riku walked up to the front office and requested the other boys' schedules with a smile.

"Here you go, will you boy's be okay on your own?" The woman asked kindly. Riku had nodded his head quickly at her words.

"Is it alright if I take a late pass to explain my absence while I help them find their way?" He questioned all the while igniting his well known charm as he looked at her with a small smile. Arieth simply rolled her eyes at Riku's display, already used to his antics.

"Yeah sure, just make sure you don't take too long, okay?" At her answer Riku let a grin light up his face and quickly voiced his thanks before turning away and towards the two boys who waited for him to return.

"Let's go."

* * *

Deciding to drop off Yazoo at his class to begin with, Riku looked down at the time table clutched within his grasp. It seemed Yazoo had English first up, and by the looks of it…He was a part of Sora's class. With a grin Riku swiftly made his way down the hall in search of Sora's room number. He mamanged to find it with minimal trouble due to dropping the younger brunette off numerous times before, and knocked on the door. The door opened in beat, and the teacher looked at Riku inquisitively yet opened the door wider to let him in. Quickly motioning towards Yazoo to follow, he stepped inside and explained the situation.

"Ah, I see. You're the new student?" She asked Yazoo, who simply nodded his head not speaking a word. "Well then, welcome. Why don't you go and take a seat next to Sora for now?" Her hands moved in the other boy's general direction and Yazoo followed them with his eyes, settling on the brunette in question, before walking through the rows without a sound not paying any slight attention towards the other students bubbling curiosity that seemed to be emitting itself in waves all over the room.

Riku nodded his head in thanks before excusing himself out of the room, pointedly ignoring a certain pair of blue eyes that seemed to be burning holes in his side, only giving him a small smile before turning once again out of the room. This was beginning to take its toll on him. Feeling the beginnings of a headache fill his head as he closed the door, Riku let out a breath of discomfort for a second, before walking off again.

* * *

Sora warily eyed the new student out of the corner of his eye. There was something about him, he didn't know what yet, but Sora was sure he was going to find out soon; and what did Riku have to do with him? He was beyond confused as he glanced back and forth between the stranger and his work notes. This continued on for quite sometime before the brunette began to realise the other was becoming uncomfortable. His back had become ridged and his head hung low in an attempt to become unnoticed.

"Ah…Sorry," Sora tried. "I didn't mean to stare so openly." He confessed with a grin.

The other didn't reply.

Well, this was certainly going well, wasn't it?

"Do you um, want me to share my notes with you?" He attempted to make a small conversation in desperate attempt to make the air surrounding them less awkward. The other boy looked up then, and his eyes held Sora's for a second before opening his mouth to speak.

"Okay."

That was all there was to it.

* * *

School had not become an absolute disaster, it seemed. Kadaj and the other brothers had had a good day so far, with no mishaps. However now it was lunch time and Kadaj was becoming quite curious. Was he finally going to meet the infamous Sora Riku seemed to harbour as his most precious person? Just who exactly was he? Yazoo had informed him of the boy only seconds ago as the brothers ambled there way towards the cafeteria in search for Riku and Lozz.

Everyone was looking at them, whispering to each other as they went past and Kadaj lapped up the attention like a puppy, keen for more. Ah, he loved this but his brother's words cut through his happy revere once more as he continued on with his explanation.

"He's quite…bubbly," Yazoo told him hesitantly, "and he talks quite a lot, and I think he was trying really hard to make me feel welcome." He admitted with a slight change in tone. It wasn't that he disliked him, really. Yazoo was normally just a closed off person by nature.

"Well, he certainly sounds interesting to me." Kadaj said brightly with a cheeky little smirk. He really wanted to see just how this 'Sora' made Riku so different. He was intrigued. "Very interesting…"

Walking further into the thick of the crowd Kadaj searched for a familiar head or silver hair residing inside of the cafiteria. The sophomore saw him speaking to _that _certain brunette, and he furrowed his brows. Riku smile was so tender and soft, it was almost sickening, but his eyes were clever and mischievous as he seemed to tease the other about something or other. Sora had Riku's complete attention it seemed. Making his way over to the group, he decided to introduce himself with as much confidence as he could muster and the group looked up at him almost skeptically.

"Aw, that hurts Riku. Have you not told them about us yet? Ah, no matter I don't really mind anyway!" Flashing the group a grin, he looked towards Riku and seemed to ask him with his eyes for an invitation to the table. An invitation the teenager gave with a smile. Siting down to eat with his ever quiet brother at his side, Kadaj decided to take this time to observe the younger boy who had been grinning at Kadaj brightly with a big, goofy smile. Yazoo had been correct. As he soaked in the image of Sora, Kadaj began to see the looks Riku seemed to have hidden within those deep, jade, depths. He was upset and wary, and it kind of made Kadaj feel ill at the look of sadness the other tried so hard to diminish, and Sora truly had no idea at all. Or maybe he did, Kadaj wasn't quite certain yet.

_'Ah,' he thought to himself. 'It seems I have finally found something amusing. Yes, Sora. I think you and I will be in a game of cat and mouse hmm?' _A sadistic smile fell on his features. _'I really want to see why you mean so much to him._

An amused little chuckle escaped Kadaj as Riku caught his eye, and he went back to finishing his lunch and waiting for Lozz to appear.

'_You are one very interesting person, aren't you Sora?'_

* * *

**Ah, well there it is, I hope you enjoyed it - and the drama that is to come of course ;) **


	8. Tease

**Hey everyone, I'm still alive! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, its just with exams last week and such you know...It was pretty hectic. It's over now though and I'm on school holidays this week, which means more time for writing! It's ubeta'd though oops.**

Disclaimer: Sadly own nothing. Only the plot. (a very cheesy plot, but a plot none the less.)

Happy reading~ 

* * *

_He had been a coward. He knew it, and it haunted him. It was the look of someone who had given up trying. Someone who didn't want to hurt themselves anymore. Roxas believed Axel hated him now. A humorless chuckle blew past his lips. Not that he could blame him. He would hate himself too after what he had done. _

_God, Roxas had been mistaken. _He_ was the idiot. It wasn't Sora at all. _

_When Axel had kissed him, it felt as if he was being pulled in and lulled by the warmth of Axel's mouth pressed so firmly against his own. Telling him to come closer, begging him to give in to the pleasure of Axel kissing him with caressing, albeit slightly chapped lips. He tried to convince himself over and over, told himself he didn't want it. He didn't, really. At least not right now. Roxas didn't want to destroy the relationship between the two of them, and so he had panicked. Panicked and ran away from the red-head and not once did the sixteen-year old turn back. Roxas realised now that it was the biggest mistake he had made in his life. He was fucking stupid. He had done the one thing he desperately wanted to avoid. He had hurt Axel because he didn't want to hurt him, and yet that's exactly what he had done. It was all much too complicated. _

_Wasn't it kind of ironic? He supposed it was. Now there was no way he could fix it. Part of him didn't want to go near him. Roxas didn't want to see the look of undeniable hurt that would certainly be flashing within Axel's green eyes. If he did, the simple look would be like a stab in the gut. He didn't want to deal with that. Roxas would never be able to stand it knowing he was the sole reason behind it, and that's why he considered himself as the biggest coward in all of the earth. _

_He scoffed. Thinking back he hadn't even told Axel why. Why he didn't know what to do next, why he didn't want to even think about it. He had been through it all before…All of it; Roxas had lived through the hurt and the suffering, and most importantly, the broken heart. He had been lied to, and led on. Told story after elaborate story filled with a web of lies. Roxas had adored her; loved her even. She had been everything to him and then, everything changed. As time passed by she began to distance herself, and Roxas refused to believe it. She had told him she loved him after all. _

_He would never forget that day. It was a relatively calm afternoon, the sun was casting a warm glow over the school grounds, and students were conversing with themselves quietly in their groups of friends. He wondered the courtyard, his keen eyes searching for one girl in particular; Xion. Where was she? Something wasn't right here. Hadn't she told him to wait for her? It had been almost twenty minutes now. Feeling confused he let his feet travel lazily down a random pathway around the school not caring as the gravel continued to crunch beneath his shoes. _

_What he saw only moments later made it hard to think straight. He couldn't tear his eyes away, and he hated it. Roxas wanted more than anything to stop looking at her laughing with someone else, talking with someone else; someone better. It hurt. Why? Why couldn't he? Was he some sort of masochist? No, definitely not; however that was the day everything for him changed, the day he tended to push people away. Roxas didn't want to get closer to them. He didn't want relationships he tried so hard to keep in tact to be completely destroyed. Not like they had been on that day. There was no way he could deal with that. _

_He was a coward; Plain and simple. He was pathetic._

_Axel wouldn't want anything to do with him. He knew. It was as if his roles were reversed now. Now he was the one inflicting pain on another person. Roxas couldn't stand to look at his face. He couldn't stand to see the pain swirling dangerously within those jaded depths. There was no way he could tell him. He wouldn't admit the truth. Even to him, the excuse sounded weak, because he knew Axel would never do something like that too him. No matter how much of an asshole he really was. _

_He also knew that Xion in no way wanted to intentionally hurt him. Though Roxas being Roxas took it the way he always did. To heart; because beneath that tough exterior he always worked so hard to put up in front of others, he was different. _

_Bloody hell; the whole lot of them were just big softies weren't they? _

_Hah. Roxas was beginning to think he was an even bigger girl than Sora about these sorts of things. _

_"You are well and truly mucked up in the head, aren't you, Roxas?" and perhaps he was. Stupid Axel and his stupid feelings, he didn't need any of this. _

_People were annoying right now._

_With a pained sigh he pulled himself away from the little hide away he had managed to squeeze himself into and hauled himself to his feet. There was not much he could do now, he supposed. He had managed to keep a safe distance away from everyone today. Hopefully he could do it for the rest. School really was bothersome_.

* * *

Sora was beginning to become suspicious of this Kadaj guy. There was something about him that always kept him on edge. He thought it was cruel in a way, he had only met the older teenager today after all, but what was he to do about it? Though he had been giving Sora some very weird looks during the duration of lunch, and it was unnerving. His look was just as intense as Riku's, and his eyes would never leave the poor brunettes face. It was as if he was waiting for Sora to do something, to crack under the pressure of his unforgiving stare. Despite how hard Sora was trying to disregard it, his resolve was indeed starting to crack under the weight of his gaze.

Those two brothers' creep him out, if the junior were to be honest here.

As quietly as he could, Sora attempted to eat his lunch while trying not to bring too much attention to himself as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kadaj and his brother whispering to one another and the older teen glance his way every so often, as if he were sizing him up for the kill. He wasn't on display, damn it! Why couldn't they leave him alone? Had he done something to them? Sora didn't think so; he was always nice to new people. Perhaps a little enthusiastic sure, but come on.

The only thing he could do was pout in this situation, he thought.

That was when Kadaj caught his questioning look and smirked his way, the slight upturn of lip all knowing.

* * *

Kadaj was a cocky little bastard. That he would admit, but isn't that what made it all the more amusing?

You bet it did.

He had Sora right where he wanted him now. If it was any other person, you could be sure they were feeling just a tiny bit guilty for doing this to poor Sora. Kadaj wasn't just that kind of guy. That tiny pout Sora allowed himself to let free thinking Kadaj wouldn't be able to catch him in the act, made it all the better. He really was adorable, thought the silver-haired teen. Riku sure knew how to pick them. He was looking forward to this little game.

For quite some time now he had been preparing himself to meet Sora. He had spent days trying to think of ways to introduce himself to the younger. This was the way he wanted to do it. Some probably would call it crazy, but he would call it entertaining. Besides, he seemed like a good kid, and Riku was Kadaj's closest friend. People tended to piss him off, you see. There was no way he couldn't do it right? He had to approve of the little squirt anyway.

It was for the good of friendship, he decided.

* * *

Sora was becoming antsy. Biting his lip, he turned towards Riku intending to ask him if his friend was alright, but stopped himself. There was no use in telling him about the other sophomore. They were friends, and Riku would probably call him crazy, and ruffle his hair. Then again, maybe he _should _tell him. That way he could see how Kadaj would react. Something told him the teenager was staring at him so intently was because of Riku himself. There was no way he wouldn't do it just so Riku would do something Sora was soon finding himself to consider normal, because this silver-haired dork he called his best friend was _not _getting to him. He wasn't.

Stupid Riku...

He was beginning to sound like a broken record wasn't he? With another little sigh he let his eyes close and dropped his head into the fold of his arms that rested on the lunch table. This was starting to feel like déjà vu. Where the heck was Roxas when you needed him? Now that he thought about it, Axel too? He had been so preoccupied in shying away from Kadaj that he never noticed. The blue eyed teen worried his bottom lip in thought. The two of them not being here today means something must have gone wrong…Suddenly he felt a soft, gentle hand tap him on the arm, and he turned his head slightly to peek out of his little hide away and towards Naminé. The other girl was giving him a nervous, yet kind smile.

"Sora," she whispered, "are you okay?" Sora couldn't help but smile, Namine was always worrying about him and all of his friends. She was someone who he could trust, just like Kairi. Though she was more calm and level headed. Maybe he should confide in her? No, no, there was no point.

"It's nothing," he lied. "I'm fine." He really needed to learn to stop doing that.

"You know, Sora," The blonde replied with a quiet giggle, "You and I may not be as close as you are with Kairi, but I can still tell when you're lying; you're terrible at it." The teenager laughed at that, and moved to scratch the back of his neck out of nervous habit.

"Hah," he said, "I guess I am."

"So?" She questioned, "What's wrong?" Concerned eyes looked at him in waiting.

Feeling his resolve weaken, Sora opened his mouth to reply. "It's just that, Riku's friend…" He began hesitantly, Namine's eyes gradually lit up in the start of understanding.

"You mean Kadaj?" She asked. Sora nodded in reply before continuing.

"Yeah," he wrinkled his nose slightly. "He's been staring at me ever since lunch began and it's creeping me out." He admitted with a soft whine.

"Oh." She replied, turning to the other sophomore that could easily pass for Riku's twin to look at him with curiosity. "Well, there's nothing I can really say, Sor. He seems to be okay." she said as the teen in question sent her a warm smile. Sora had to admit she was right, but he still didn't like the way he was staring at him so openly. There was also the fact that when Riku even looked in their direction Kadaj would tear his gaze away and pretend to be engrossed in something else entirely.

* * *

Lunch was going by rather well, Kadaj thought with satisfaction. He finished off his meal lesuirly until the bell rang to signal the end of period before standing up to head off. It was now or never, he thought.

* * *

It had been two minutes since Sora had ambled out of the cafeteria and into the corridor after replying to a smiling Riku and walking away before he felt a hand sneak around his waist and heard an unfamiliar voice float into his ear drums.

"Hey Sora, I think its time for you and I to have a chat, don't you?"

What the hell? Whipping his head at the speed of light and almost giving his poor head whip lash in the process Sora came face to face with Kadaj. The older teen simply leered at him in amusement. "Hey, pretty eyes."

"What are you doing?" The brunette yelped out in surprise. The other chuckled and let his fingers dance slightly on his hips, tickling the skin through his shirt just so.

"Having fun," he said simply, "What does it look like?" Sora was about to have a heart attack. This guy was nuts. This breath hitched out of fear and he tried desperately to manouver out of the firm hold the other had on him, stepping backwards until he hit the wall.

What was with guys these days? He really didn't understand. Did he have some sort of sign on his head that said he _liked _being prayed on a daily basis?

"Hey woah now, Sora; you don't have to be afraid of me, do you?"

"I'm not afraid of you!" He hissed bravely. He said this even as he felt cool breath fanning his face as he glared dangerously at the boy in front of his face. This was not good. Not good at all. Kadaj's fingers continued to draw tiny little patterns on his hip as he moved closer and closer to Sora with every breath.

"That's good to know, then." He said quietly into the shell of the brunette's ear. Sora was desperately trying to move out of his hold. It didn't feel like it had the last time this happened. It didn't feel right and he didn't like it. No matter how much they looked alike Kadaj was _not _Riku.

"Why –"Sora's breath hitched again in fright as the other teenager ghosted his fingers over his collarbone. "Why are you doing this?" He stammered as his breath continued to come out in short puffs of air.

"Don't fret, pretty eyes, I'm not going to do anything too bad…" He pulled back and grinned. "Unless, of course; you want me too?"

No, no, _no._

Hands played with the buttons of his shirt, toying with him. They weren't warm, and they weren't as gentle as they could be. He tried to push him away, relentless in his need to move. He had been caged in; _caged in. _This was too much, too fast. Those eyes staring at him weren't the kind, gentle, yet intense gaze of his best friend. They were teasing, mischievous; like they were waiting for him to do something. Just like before. The arms that had moved to stop his movements weren't tender, and the feel of them so close made him want to shiver, and not in a good way.

"You never answered my question." Sora stated boldly even as those fingers continued to play with his shirt. Slowly, ever so slowly they untucked a single button even as Kadaj began to talk.

"I just want to know Sora, why are you letting Riku do this? Do you even want it?" A hand began to massage Sora's lower back and a smirk lit up the older teenager's expression. There was no way Sora was going to move away; he wanted answers, and now.

"What does Riku have to do with any of this?"

"That's simple, pretty eyes. I want to know if you're good enough for him, that's all…" Sora felt himself splutter in disbelief.

"What?"

Hands gripped his hips firmly; they were no longer playful and teasing. Kadaj wanted answers too, it seemed.

"I can see the way he looks at you, Sora…" Kadaj answered his bright eyes boring into Sora's own confused pair.

"If you're not careful," The silver-haired teen warned, Lips ghosted over Sora's rapidly colouring cheeks that were slowly turning red out of embarrassment. "You and I will be playing a game. What do you say, Sora?" Innocent blue eyes locked on the older boys.

"What do you mean? What game?"

"If you're not careful Sora, the cat will catch the mouse…." With that, warm lips pressed against a tan cheek, and nimble fingers pinched his sides, before Kadaj pulled away from the brunette. "Don't worry though Sora. I'm not going to hurt Riku…Be sure of that." Sora watched on, frozen. "Now come on, you better go…Don't want to be late for class now do you?"

With lightning fast hands Sora pushed him away, firmly yet gently.

"You're right." Sora rushed off down the hall, not once pausing to look back. What the hell was his deal?

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this! ooo the plot thickens haha :) thanks for reading! **


	9. Apprehension

**I am so so sorry for not updating for absolute ****_eons _****and I know there is really no excuse for it but I have been experiencing writers block for this particular chap for ages. (Hence the short length). It's okay though I just had to get this chapter done and now I know exactly where this is going now.**

Disclaimer: Sadly own nothing at all but the plot and it saddens me greatly.

Enjoy~ 

* * *

"Axel?" called the soft tenor of a certain blond. Roxas had been walking around the school in all directions, simply to waste time but now he had ventured up on to the roof in an attempt at quiet, hoping to have time to think. Though it seemed a certain red head had beat him too it. Roxas had seen him there with his legs dangling peacefully over the edge of the building, he seemed happy up there. Cautiously the teenage boy shut the door behind him with a soft click before making his way over stopping only a metre or so away.

It was as if he was watching a serene movie scene, thought Roxas as he watched the other teen seeing his messy red mane be tousled in the wind. Too bad things weren't turning out between the two like these movies would usually indicate. You know, one of them confesses, - that being Axel, and then Roxas, the confused teenager with conflicted feelings however sooner or later he forgives him and its all sunshine and rainbows from then on out? It was too bad though, because sadly, that wasn't how real life turned out. A soft voice carried the blonde's way, the tone cold and deathly quiet. The other had to strain his ears to hear it.

"What do you want?" Axel questioned him as he faced the other way, his voice carrying off with the calm gust of wind. The blue eyed teenager felt his breath come up short. He didn't want to be in this situation, he wanted to kick and scream and wail about how unfair all of this was because it was his entire fucking fault. He still said nothing as he stood there, his eyes locked onto the back of Axel's head with complete and utter fear that swarmed within his heart.

"Why did you run, Roxas?" The simple question felt like a stab to stomach.

"I –"There was no way he could tell him, there was no way it would hurt him too much.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Seeing him like this made Roxas feel like the ass of the century, he had too. It hurt more than he was willing to admit.

"No, Axel. . ." and that was when Axel rose to his feet and stepped close to him, his eyes blazing with hurt, anger and everything in between.

"Then what do I do, Roxas? What did _I_ do?" his voice broke as the words continued to get louder. Roxas couldn't help it as his own voice grew to match his.

"You did nothing wrong Axel! It's me! It's me and I hate it! I didn't want to do this to you, but I'm stupid aren't I? It was something I was hoping to avoid, but now look what I've done!"

"Do you – do you regret it then?" Axel whispered the question with such dejection it made Roxas feel sick.

"Fuck, Axel no. That's not what I mean!" He hastily tried to explain. Axel looked back up at him again and narrowed his eyes.

* * *

"Then _tell _me what you mean!" He snarled, "I don't know what you want from me Roxas! I may have been wrong with just kissing you out of the blue, but you didn't seem to care at the time. Even though you seemed to know what was going to happen didn't you?" If you didn't want it, why didn't you tell me to stop! You know would have done it Roxas!"

"I don't know why I didn't Axel." Roxas admitted with a pained little smile. "I wanted it as much as you did, that's all I can tell you." The red-head opened his mouth to interject, "Let me finish." The taller teen closed his mouth with an audible _click._ "I was afraid, the last time I had let myself trust and care for someone they had let me down."

"Rox," Axel tried. The blonde stepped close and wrapped his arms around the lanky teen's middle, pressing his face into the other boys shoulder.

"No. I'm not done. I cared for her so much, she had been my childhood friend _your childhood friend_ and she was everything to me. We had been through so much together, and I was so happy damn it. So happy, yes we had our ups and downs but I thought we would be able to get past that because we loved each other." His voice turned sinister. "Well, at least I thought we did. I guess I was wrong though huh? I guess I really didn't know anything at all right?"

"Roxas," Axel begged, feeling the tears begin to soak through his shirt from the other teenager. He had known about their relationship. He was Roxas' best friend after all. Not once did he mention this to Axel however.

"I loved her, and she knew it!" He spat as he ripped himself away from the red-head. His fingers clenched around the fabric of Axel's uniform. "Yet there she was, wrapped around another guy!" Roxas was yelling again now, and his throat hurt. "I had seen them there, and I had confronted her. You know she apologised to me, Axel."

The red-head said nothing as the let Roxas continue on.

"I didn't accept it, though. I was fucking foolish to think it would last, wasn't I? 'Cause love never does last, does it?"

You're wrong, Rox." Axel whispered wrapping his arms around the blonde once more. "You're wrong, love does last."

"That's total bullshit and you know it!"

"Oh, is that right?" He asked him, "I may not know what love is, Rox. No one can really explain it it's just _there_. I know it is. _You _know it is."

"Then tell me what it is Axel. Please." Roxas looked up at him with frustration. "I don't want to be hurt again, Axel. That's why I did what I did. I don't want to be hurt. I don't want to deal with all of that again. I can't and I won't."

Axel stared back at him, his eyes serious. "I can't promise you that Roxas. I _won't _tell you something that may not be true." Axel still continued on. "I'm going to try though." He told him with a laugh.

"Why?"

"I care about you, you idiot." He murmured in reply, smile soft and gentle. His fingers curled around the soft skin of Roxas' cheek and he leaned forward slightly. "You trust me right?"

The blonde said nothing in reply, just simply nodded too frozen to utter a word.

"Good, I'm glad." It was then that Axel kissed the blonde. Much like the day before Roxas felt his entire body stop all movement. Inhaling sharply through his nose he attempted to pull away from the taller, only slightly stronger teenager. Although Axel would have none of that, at least not this time. Sturdy fingers pressed into the junction of the blonde's hips and held him in place.

The kiss was slow and somewhat shy. Lips pressed against each other and the two boy's tongues push and pulled against one another in a bashful dance. Roxas felt himself loose control all over again, however this time welcomed the feeling. He was not going to run again. Not if he could help it. Smaller hands clutched with a firm grip onto the pristine white school shirt of Axel, almost afraid to let go in case the other would realise this was all a mistake and disappear.

* * *

Axel turned him around so he was leaning against the slight wall surrounding the roof and stepped closer. They were chest to chest now, and the warmth was engulfing the blonde's senses. He began to tense but knew that Axel wouldn't do anything to hurt him. A minute or so later Axel pulled away, and rested his forehead against Roxas' own, breath laboured. His eyes were glinting at Roxas with such gentle and pure attraction Roxas forgot how to function for a split second in time.

Quickly regaining his senses he sent a smile the red-heads way.

"Do you think," he tried, face flushing against his own accord, "we could take it slow?" Axel tilted his head to left just so in confusion.

"Take it . . . slow?" He repeated. Roxas nodded his head into Axel's shirt clad shoulder. Blinking up at him, (he would _never _admit to feeling bashful in front of this annoying, arrogant teenager.)

"Yeah . . . I'm not saying _no _I'm just asking if it's okay to not be _now_." He told him quietly. A look of understanding crossed Axel's features and a breathtaking grin of relief danced across his features.

"Sure," he told him. "I mean, who would want to go out with anyway, you're much too troublesome for anyone else!" Axel chuckled, his face still mere centimetres from the blonde's own. Roxas spluttered with fake outrage.

"Shut up you bastard." He fired back affectionately.

Maybe the two of them would be okay. He just didn't know what he would do if something came up and destroyed everything all over again. . .

* * *

**I hope you all liked it! Thankyou so much for sticking with me and this story to everyone who has been reviewing/favouriting etc. It means a lot! **


	10. Facade

**Woo, another chap is here, I hope you all enjoy it ;) Just so you know there is a tad bit of lime-ish stuff in this chap and there will be more of it for the sake of the plot.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

Sora wished gym class never existed, he truly did. Without gym class there would be no need to hit the showers after a gruelling hour and a half outdoor class. He could live without that today, thank you very much. The sixteen year old had not at all been acting like his normal self for the past few months and everyone was beginning to take notice. He smiled less, his laugh was dim, and he was becoming rather jumpy.

Could you really blame him though? Kadaj was watching the teen like a hawk, his sharp green eyes monitoring his every move. He bet on his life Kadaj wanted to kill him, he was sure of it. Riku wasn't helping much either in this particular case. Well, in a sense. He was just being Riku, but that was precisely Sora's problem. Riku was the source of all his predicaments – and it was truly unfair. He felt horrible. Everyday the silver-haired teen would try to strike a conversation with him, and Sora would immediately conjure up some kind of outlandish lie, claiming he was busy each and every single time the older would so much as attempt to speak to him.

Sora wanted to talk to him. He really, _really _did but each and every time Kadaj would materialise out of no where and interrupt their conversation, his eyes telling Sora that he knew things – things he shouldn't know. So the brunette would stumble off mumbling an apology and run down the hall, missing the dejected look thrown his way from the silver-haired teen.

And how exactly was this issue when it came to gym class? There was a simple explanation. Riku Hatori was in his gym class; and because Riku was in his gym class, it meant he would have to deal with him in the locker room. That reality alone made him blush fifty shades of red Sora himself didn't even know he could create. This normally would not strike as something that was life-endingly terrible, but for the past few days Sora had been thinking certain things he should _definitely not _be thinking about.

So with a heavy heart the brunette dragged his feet towards the gym with slow strides. Anything to make sure the time passes by at a faster rate. He really was sick of avoiding him, though. The teenager missed his best friend. With a small chuckle Sora classified himself as experiencing "Riku Withdrawal" something that only one person could catch; Sora to be exact. Sadly the teen had no chance of beating this disease and becoming victorious any time soon. Well, that's what he thought anyway. In a way it was true though.

Riku was everywhere. No, he was not being melodramatic, the teen was literally everywhere for Sora. Ever since their last meeting, he could not stop thinking about him. The rather strange conversation with Kadaj was just making sure all these thoughts appeared ten fold. Sora ofteh found himself zoning out sometimes at random moments, and then Riku's face would pop up within his minds eye. He would then start wondering what he was up to, or if he was okay. Or a range of other things that just seemed to occur within these thoughts.

What had he said before? Oh yeah; pathetic.

He didn't even notice the pair of footsteps that were now synched with his own because he was so caught up in his self loathing

"Hey sunshine . . . are you still living with the rest of us or not?" Sora didn't answer as he kept going, simply not hearing them. The other tried again. "Sora, is what we did a few months ago really that horrible that you would ignore me?" The sad, confused tone directed towards him finally made the other freeze in his tracks and turn towards the other person, his eyes wide.

"Ri?" He breathed, blinking at the other teen. A smile was sent his way.

"Yeah, it's me." He replied quietly. "Are you feeling okay?" He had been asking him that question quite often, Sora realised.

"Yeah. . . "He answered. "I'm feeling alright." Sora flashed him a smile that he hoped was convincing.

"Sora. . ." Riku whispered gently to him almost reluctant to speak.

"Hmm,"

"Do you really see it as a mistake?"

Well shit.

The brunette nearly choked on his own saliva in surprise. The teenager pivoted around on his foot to fully face the other boy.

"_What?_"

"You've been ignoring me. . . "Riku told him with a frown. "I just want to know why, we haven't spoken in weeks. I – I mean, it just seems like you want nothing to do with me anymore. Do you really regret it?"

Sora couldn't answer that either too overtaken with surprise and so he did the only thing he could do in this situation.

"_What?_"

Those jade green eyes Sora would never admit aloud that had been haunting his thoughts narrowed to a dangerous degree.

"You know _what?_"Riku hissed mockingly, "Forget I said anything okay? Just forget it." With that the older boy walked ahead of him, and this time Sora saw the hurt flashing deep within those beautiful irises he could tell the other had been trying to disguise, and he wanted to call out. He wanted to grab onto his arm and tell him everything, wanted to kick and scream and blame it all on the other boy. Tell him this was his entire fault because he was confused, sad, and annoyed to the tenth degree.

He didn't though, and once again Sora watched him walk away. This was exactly why gym was his least favourite subject as of today.

Sora hated to stare. He despised the action with his entire being simply because he couldn't stop. His gaze would fall into Riku's general vicinity every few minutes, and he couldn't do anything to stop it because he felt guilty. Guilty because _he _could see the hurt sparkling in those light green eyes that no one else could. Guilty because _he _was the one that caused it and he hadn't done anything to stop it.

He sometimes wished the ground would swallow him whole, so deep that he could never return.

The brunette attempted to pay attention in class that day, although he sadly could not do so. He stumbled when passing the passing the ball while playing soccer on the field, he continuously bumped into the other players, and even missed the ball when trying – and failing to kick a goal. The day had been terrible. The coach, Cid had a worried expression plastered on his face as he tried to convince Sora to take a break, wondering if he was ill. The sixteen year old kindly declined, telling him it was just probably a bad day for him – which wasn't exactly a lie – and said it was fine and he could keep playing.

* * *

He watched as Riku swiftly ran past him and took the ball from his possession with precise movements, his feet almost dancing on the ever green field taking control. His long, pale, and powerful legs pumped underneath him towards the goal, scoring their team a point. He was so fast and almost graceful that would you have blinked, you would miss the entire spectacle. It was times like these Sora wondered why Riku did not partake in any kind of sport.

Finally, _finally_ it was over. He was almost free. It was so close; he could practically taste the freedom on his tongue. With excited movements he kind of, _maybe _sprinted towards the locker room in an attempt to get it over with.

He should have known his luck would be short lived.

This was more awkward than he was willing to admit. As the boy stripped down out of his clothes and stepped into the spray of the locker room showers he backed himself into the wall in an attempt to hide. His face felt like it was on fire.

Stupid fucking hormones were ruining his life, damn it.

This was what he wanted to avoid. This is exactly what he didn't want to happen. He could hear the low timbre of Riku's voice echoing in the room as he was laughing at something Zack; he thinks it may have been – said. The only thing separating them was a cubicle wall, a wall that carried sound very easily. Knowing he was so close by made Sora kind of uncomfortable.

Taking a calming breath, Sora closed his eyes and began to ignore the other he knew was showering right next door, deciding to simply listen to the soft patter of water that rained down upon him. Sora's thoughts would have none of that. Yep, he was at it again.

* * *

_The water rippled down their backs in tiny rivers and over limbs, slick and cool. So close, they were so close, at last it was just them once again. Those lips were at last on him again. The lips he had been craving for so long. Kissing, caressing, and teasing. They felt so good. They felt so warm and inviting and they were focused on him. Only him; and he would be lying if he said he didn't want it. _

_"Hmm. . . Sora, I've missed you so much." Those lips, the terrible teasing lips nipped cheekily at his earlobe with the murmured confession. "Have you missed me?" _

_Yes._

_A whine moved past his lips as the head dipped lower into his collar bones, a hot pink tongue sneaking out and lapping gently at the water that had gathered into the slight hollow of his neck. _

_"Tell me you've missed me Sora. Tell me please." The other breathed as his lips moved further south and over his chest. _

_"I've missed you." Sora whimpered, "I've missed you so much." His breath hitched as the hot mouth grazed over his nipple, pearly white teeth biting down firmly onto the perked, pink nub causing Sora to hiss at the sensation and back arching at the touch. Tanned arms slipped into water slicked hair, running easily through the strands. The hair slipped effortlessly through the gaps of his fingers. A hum of appreciation was given and pale arms tightened around the smaller boy's slimmer waist, pushing him against the wall of the cubicle and trapping him. This was the touch he knew. The touch he craved and desired most. Nimble fingers kneaded at the skin of his bare hip in small circles. _

_He wanted to kiss him, wanted to feel those lips pressed against his so badly. Tugging at the strands within his grasp he pulled the other teenagers face back up towards his own. Lips touched lips and he mewled out of pleasure. The two moved against each other perfectly in such simple movements. The other pressed more firmly against him, his kisses turning more frantic and zealous with desire. Sora was glad the other was letting loose with him again. He wasn't some damsel in distress that needed to be treated like glass. He recuperated the movements with just as much need, moving his body closer until they were chest to chest. _

_The warmth was overwhelming even though the water pouring over their bodies was cool. His fingers splayed out onto the others back, hands gripped tightly on broad shoulders before sliding down his back. The slight long nails leaving faint red tracks on the easily marked skin. He fought back, pushing the other slightly so he was the one to be in control if only for a moment. His own mouth grazed over a nipple and he bit down. The incoherent noise at the action spurred him on. Payback was sweet wasn't it? Sora, knowing he could make the other so worked up over his touch made the teen feel confident. His hands moved lower still, ghosting over the soft skin of the others ass gently kneading the skin. The other boy's breath hitched and he let out a rather shaky exhale. _

_"H – hey," He stammered, Sora's tan fingers didn't stop their teasing endeavour however. "Hnng. . . .Sora, don't__." Sora brought his mouth into closer to the shell of the other teenager's ear. _

_"What do you think everyone one will do when they find out I made the most popular boy in school beg me, hmm?" Hands brought the other closer again and Sora could feel a certain something pressing against the inside of his thigh. His eyes grew wide, but he didn't say anything on the matter, deciding to stay silent about the matter. "Especially . . ." Hips desperately wanted to press against him, something he wouldn't allow. "While inside the locker-room showers?" The other pulled away slightly after the two once again pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss, tongues battling in a passionate dance the muscles pushing and curling around each other. _

_ Forced to pull himself completely away, his eyes dark and clouded with tendrils with lust, the older wrapped his lean, pale arms around Sora and pushed him against the tiles so smaller, tanner legs could wrap around the boy's middle. The action however caused friction between them and both moaned softly at the feel. Sora's head tipped back slightly at the feel, his hips moving foward to catch that delicious friction once again. The other boys head moving in for the kill at the junction of his neck. _

_"We'll just have to see then, won't we?" He mumbled into the soft, velvety skin of Sora's stomach. His tongue twirling slightly inside the brunette's belly button causing a wild spread of heat to shoot through the teenagers stomache making him feel flushed. Knowing just how much it affected him, Riku continued his game taking great pleasure in hearing Sora's heavy head moved even lower, and now Riku was on his knees, hot breath exhaling on Sora's rather pressing problem. "We'll just have to see," he paused for simply a moment smirking up at the squirming brunette. _

_"Just how much it affects you first."._

* * *

Sora violently shook himself at his vivid day-dream before it culd go any further, his breathing ragid. Looking down with an air of apprehension Sora let out a groan of dispair. This could not be happening. Closing his eyes Sora willed everything to disappear; himself included. A voice interrupted him from his prayers.

"Sora?" the call was soft and caring. "Are you _sure _you're alright?"

The brunette let out a groan once more and slid to the floor not caring if he was heard for that split second in time.

* * *

**I started writiing this today, (Technically yesterday seeing as it is 1:02AM :p) and now I have finally finished it. I'm not sure if the editing is working because I'm currently using the tablet. If it's not I shall fix it tomorrow. Thank you everyone for your kind words in the reviews, they keep me going! ^_^**


End file.
